Profesor Snape, ¿Podría Besarme?
by anipoy
Summary: La vida nos da segundas oportunidades cuando realmente lo mereces... La alumna más aplicada del colegio Hogwarts se enamora del temible profesor de pociones. ¿Podrá Hermione derretir el duro corazón de Severus Snape?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

**Luego de que el mundo mágico fue salvado, Harry, Hermione y Ron vuelven a Hogwarts junto a sus amigos para terminar sus estudios.  
Milagrosamente, con una magia muy poderosa, el amor verdadero, muchos magos que valientemente entregaron su vida en la batalla no murieron, con la muerte del malvado Lord Voldemort, quienes estuvieron del lado correcto se levantaron vivaces a continuar con su paso por la tierra.  
Así que Remus Lupin, Nympadora Tonks, Fred Weasley entre otros están vivitos y coleando.  
El profesor y agente secreto de Albus Dumbledore tampoco ha muerto, pero la pregunta es…  
¿Quién ama tanto al amargado y temible profesor Severus Snape?  
Solo una persona lo sabía y para matarlo de la intriga, no era el.  
Ahora Severus era respetado por la comunidad mágica, al saberse que no era un fiel seguidor de Quien no debe ser Nombrado, y tuvo la valentía,sagacia e inteligencia para ser un espía de la Orden del Fénix.  
El ser una celebridad no era algo que le llamara la atención, no era para nada agradable para el taciturno y solitario hombre.  
La nueva directora Minerva McGonagall le pide a Severus Snape que retome su trabajo como profesor de Artes Oscuras, este rechaza el puesto solicitando un lugar como profesor de pociones, la bruja se lo concede encantada y desde este año vuelve a la "normalidad" la decadente vida del Príncipe Mestizo, o eso creía.  
En cuanto al trío de Oro, tendrían dos años más por delante en su amado colegio, debido a que hubo una reformulación de la enseñanza mágica, Ron, Harry y en especial Hermione estaban ansiosos por volver a ver el castillo y continuar con sus andanzas, ¿esta vez un poco menos peligrosas?, ya lo veremos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: En La Estación

CAPÍTULO 1: En la estación

Hermione

El cielo de Londres presagiaba que comenzaría a llover en pocas horas, sobre las cabezas de quienes caminaban por la estación King Cross.

Parte de la familia Weasley se encontraba en dicho lugar, despidiendo a Ron y Ginny quienes trataban de separarse un poco de su melosa madre que los avergonzaba frente a Harry quien reía por lo bajo.

-Ronald, recuerda que la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar contigo apenas llegues al colegio-dijo orgulloso el Sr. Weasley.

-¿Ro-ro enamoraste a la profesora McGonagall?- carcajeó Fred.

-Sabía que cuando bailó contigo para mostrarnos como se hacía en el Baile de Navidad la flechaste ¿rompecorazones Weasley eh?-murmuró el otro gemelo para seguir bromeando la situación de su hermano menor.

-Ya basta chicos, es para que le conceda una entrevista al Profeta, la que él rechazó por modesto-reprimió Molly a sus hijos.

Luna Lovegood, abordaba el tren no sin antes darle un abrazo a su padre, Xenophilius sostenía una maceta con una planta roja con varios forúnculos de dudosa procedencia y demasiado peligrosa.

-Luna, llévatela, atrapará a los duendecillos si vuelven a tirarte el pelo mientras duermes mi pequeña-sonrió el hombre alcanzándole la maceta.

-La regaré con hidromiel-respondió la rubia para luego adentrarse al tren.

Una joven de pelo castaño caminaba con prisa hacia el rojo tren mientras sus padres seguían sus pasos.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Hermione, escribe pronto-la Sra. Granger contenía el llanto en el borde del tren mientras miraba con orgullo a su niña.

-Cuídate mucho Hermy, a veces no me doy cuenta lo grande que estás-dijo el Sr. Granger besando la frente de la chica de rizos.

El tren ya estaba en marcha para llevar a los alumnos del colegio al castillo y en el apretado compartimiento se encontraban Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron Ginny y Hermione conversando animadamente.

-Mira Harry, ahí pasó Draco-susurro Ginny

-Sí, ya lo vi -respondió Harry sin darle importancia

-Dicen que absolvieron a sus padres-aludió Neville.

-Si, su madre ayudó a Harry-habló Hermione para terminar la incómoda conversación.

Las torres del castillo se veían a lo lejos, unos nervios invadieron el estómago de la castaña, recordó que "El Profeta" anunció que el respetado profesor Severus Snape retomaría su plaza en pociones.

Ya tenía decidido que ella quería ser una Medimaga y esperaba aprender mucho con su profesor favorito.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la chica de Gryffindor mientras las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente en las ventanas.

Severus

-¿Profesor, me acompañará a recibir a los estudiantes?-preguntó Rubeus Hagrid mirando de soslayo al sombrío hombre.

-Está bien, pero que no me toque llevar a los mocosos de primer año Hagrid, ese es problema suyo-replicó el hombre de piel cetrina.

Ambos caminaron junto a la profesora Sprout para ver a los sonrientes estudiantes salir del tren.

Los aparatosos y bulliciosos niños de primer año corrían hasta que vieron al gigante hombre que saludaba amablemente con un gran "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts".

Cuando ya estaban un poco más organizados el Profesor Snape pudo pasar por una larga fila de niños para recibir a los alumnos de séptimo.

-Mira mira Boris, ese es Severus Snape, el espía, el que ayudó a Harry Potter a vencer a "Ya sabes quien", dicen que puede matar más de mil mortífagos en un segundo-dijo un niño pequeño y rubio de primer año con ojos como platos.

El profesor Snape hizo oidos sordos al cumplido de aquel infante y se dirigió donde los de séptimo.

-Vamos que esperan, caminen que ya saben donde están los carruajes-siseó el profesor.

-Buenas Noches profesor-dijo Harry Potter limpiando sus anteojos.

-Espero que si para usted, este año debe sacar un supera las expectativas o más en mi clase si sigue con su sueño de ser auror -le espetó.

-Si, espero lograrlo-respondió el ojos verdes, se daba cuenta que era todo como siempre, no esperaba mucha amabilidad del Jefe de Slytherin

-No le daré puntos porque es el gran salvador del mundo mágico así que le pido atención en pociones-habló por última vez el hombre.

-¡Crookshanks!-gritó la castaña mientras veía que su mascota corría colina arriba perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Agitada por correr, Hermione miraba hacia ambos lados para dar con el paradero del gato.

-Esto es suyo Granger-siseó el profesor de pociones.

-¡Oh! Mi gato, gracias por recogerlo profesor-la sonrisa de la joven era radiante

-Tenga más cuidado con sus pertenecías, no es una niña de primero-advirtió Snape con una sonrisa torcida.

No podía creerlo, ella estaba de nuevo en casa, de nuevo en Hogwarts, podía verla cuando quiera, la persona más importante para él en estos últimos años había regresado, aunque los pelos de su mugroso animal estaban en toda su túnica Hermione Granger había rozado sus manos.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Bosque

CAPÍTULO 2: EL BOSQUE

…Hermione…

Entra el sol por la ventana de la habitación de la prefecta de Gryffindor, mientras esta se dirigía a desayunar junto a su amiga Luna, para ponerse al día sobre sus vacaciones para luego ayudaría a Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Granger, ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?-dijo Draco Malfoy expresando una franca sonrisa.

¿Me estará hablando a mí? ¿Malfoy?, ¿Por qué me habla?, si tonta, tu eres la única Granger aquí, ¡claro que es a ti!

-A desayunar-respondió verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Yo también voy para ahí, ¿caminamos?-el rubio hizo un ademán y se puso a caminar junto a la muchacha.

Ambos estaban algo tensos, esto era un gran cambio, como se veía que el joven Malfoy había madurado, o eso mostraba.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la mesa de allá-habló carraspeando el Slytherin.

Hermione solo se limitó a saludarle con la mano, no podía creer la amabilidad de Malfoy, se veía un gran cambio en él, quizás las penas de la guerra habían cambiado un poco aquel niño caprichoso y sin modales que alguna vez creyó conocer.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, para estar junto a Luna esta le hizo una mirada cómplice.

-Cuéntamelo todo Luna-la Gryffindor miraba a su amiga con suma atención.

-¿Te acuerdas que Neville me escribió en el verano?, bueno ahora me invitó a salir, hoy, ¿entiendes eso?, ¡él quiere salir conmigo hoy!-el grito de la chica se oyó en todo el Gran Comedor, suerte que habían pocos alumnos aún.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron comentando sobre el romance que podría comenzar la rubia…

Cerca del mediodía ambas caminaron hacia las afueras del castillo, hoy tenían el día libre para mañana comenzar con las clases, las tareas, la rutina…

El día era tan hermoso, el sol brillaba sobre el cielo, los árboles se mecían por una leve brisa que rodeaba todo el lugar, hasta el sauce boxeador se veía tranquilo, por lo menos hoy.

-Bueno es aquí donde te dejo-murmuró la castaña y soltó una pequeña risita al ver a Neville caminando hacia ambas.

Hermione saludó a su amigo, le guiñó un ojo y caminó lentamente hasta la casa de Hagrid.

La chica golpeó la puerta de la casa del guardabosques, para su sorpresa no abrió el rechoncho semi-gigante, sinó el hombre que habitaba en sus más secretos sueños, quién la miraba con suma seriedad.

Su corazón latía a destiempo, estaba tratando de recordar como se respiraba en vano, esos ojos negros, como pozos la tenían hipnotizada.

-Busca a Hagrid-lo oyó decir a lo lejos.

¿Cómo es eso?, lo tenía a menos de medio metro, debía volver a la realidad, debía comportarse naturalmente.

No podía decir palabra , concéntrate Hermione, ¡concéntrate!, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con su cabeza cuando vio venir desde atrás a Rubeus Hagrid seguido de su perro sabueso.

-¡Hermione!-dijo a viva voz el gigante abriendo los brazos en busca de la muchacha.

… Severus…

Vamos Severus, estas viejo se repetía en su conciencia mientras escuchaba la risa de su alumna como campanas.

Deja de mirarla Severus, se dio cuenta, pensará "que viejo decrépito y estúpido es", y tú la miras como si fueras digno.

-¿Profesor Snape encontró las cabezas de rana para su poción?-me dijo el gigante.

Vaya suerte tiene, imagino como sería abrazarla, sus rizos cerca de mi cara, su persona tan aromática, sus manos es mi rostro…

¡BASTA YA SEVERUS SNAPE PRINCE!¡COMPÓRTATE!¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!¡ERES SU PROFESOR IMBÉCIL!

-si, estaban junto al fuego-me limité a responder.

El perro corría hacia mi ¡oh no!, me ha babeado la ropa.

-¡perro mugroso aléjate de mi!-balbuceé.

-Fang deja de molestar al profesor Snape-lo regaño el guardabosques.

-solo esta jugando-se excusó ese ángel.

Caminaba hacia donde yo estaba, me temblaban las piernas, sí, eran como una gelatina, su sonrisa era más radiante que los rayos de sol colándose entre las nubes, era como ver una veela, no, no le hago justicia, más hermosa que esas criaturas sin gracia, comparadas con ella.

-Disculpe profesor-susurró ella y tomó al animal del lomo dándole ligeras palmadas para que camine.

Genial, hasta el baboso perro era más afortunado que él.

-Profesor...emmm, vamos a juntar hongos saltarines para Pomona-dijo Hagrid y ambos caminaron entre los árboles adentrándose al bosque.

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacia el lado contrario simulando volver al castillo.

Me sentía un espía, me sentía más que un enfermo, estaba siguiéndola, solo para poder verla y oír su dulce voz, yo no estoy bien, eso lo sé.

-Hermy, ¿ es bastante raro que Snape sea amado por alguien no te parece?-susurró el gigante como con vergüenza.

¿Qué diría ella?, sabe tantas cosas, ¿sabrá quien es la estúpida o estúpido que puede amar a un monstruo como yo?

-No lo sé -dijo ella.

Si se algo de legeremacia podía ver en esos ojos que ella estaba mintiendo, no podía meterme en sus pensamientos, sería una gran falta de respeto.

¿Y si en verdad no sabía?, definitivamente no lo sabía, es todo parte de mi imaginación.

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti Granger? Te odio por eso.

Caminaron hacia un claro, el mugroso perro era acariciado por ella, ¡maldito animal!

-Hermione ¿quédate aquí si? Iré a dejarle un recado de la profesora McGonagall a los centauros-le dijo Hagrid.

¡Que cabeza dura es este descerebrado! Dejarla tan sola en el peligroso bosque.

Yo estaría aquí para protegerla de cualquier bestia que se le acerque, que digo, ¡ si lo más peligroso que conoce ella le enseña pociones!

¿A Donde se fue?, ¡estaba ahí hace un minuto!

-¿Profesor Snape?, ¿Que hace aquí?-me dijo con esos ojos tan hermosos mirando mi mano.

¿Qué tiene mi mano?

-Naa...nada Granger, ¿ además a usted que le importa?, acaso tiene que saberlo todo?-las palabras salieron de mi sin pensar.

Soy un engendro siempre tratando de dejarla en burla, podía ver como miraba hacia abajo con ojos ¿tristes?, no, llenos de rabia, si no fuera su profesor me daría un puñetazo.

-Hagrid, si te sobraran algunos hongos alcánzamelos-dije cuando vi al hombre volver.

Caminando de regreso me sentía un patán, debía de mostrar cierta amabilidad, solo un poco, era tan cortés conmigo y yo siempre buscando dejarla en ridículo.

¡TE AMO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, SOLO SE QUE TE AMO Y ES EL SECRETO QUE ME LLEVARÉ A LA TUMBA!


	4. Capítulo 3: Clases Particulares

Capítulo 3: clases particulares con el príncipe

…Severus…

'Primer día de clases', ese fue el pensamiento del jefe de Slytherin apenas despertó.

Se dirigió hacia el armario para vestirse no sin antes sonreír cuando recordó que la última clase que tendría sería con los de séptimo, con los de séptimo y con Hermione.

Que hermoso le sonaba su nombre, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, solo nombrándola por su apellido.

Tomó un libro bastante viejo y desgastado, cerró su despacho y caminó por el corredor, saliendo de las mazmorras para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

-Buenos días Profesor- me dijo Parkinson saliendo de la sala común.

La miré sin decir nada y seguí mi camino fingiendo leer el libro.

Unos cabellos enmarañados me llamaron la atención, delante de mi y con menos prisa iba ella, ¡Junto a San Potter y la comadreja Weasley!, ¡no tenían modales!, esa joven hacia malabares para que a su paso no se le cayeran la pila de libros que cargaba con esmero mientras ellos hablaban de tonterías.

-Adelántense-la oí murmurar, los tontos asintieron y se fueron.

¡Basta Severus!, ya terminó tu vida de espía, ¡deja de observarla maldito pervertido! Me repetía en mis adentros.

Chocó conmigo mientras yo estaba discutiendo con mi negra conciencia.

-Lo siento profesor, no quise yo…-estaba nerviosa, me conocía, yo era temible incluso para una Gryffindor.

-¡Fíjese por donde va niñata!- refunfuñé.

Sus melados ojos se abrieron y se inclinó para tomar sus libros, uno de ellos calló en mi pie.

Lo levanté del suelo y sus manos, sujetándolo también casi se tocan.

Sin saber que hacer, lo suelto, ella me mira, ¿con temor?

Desaparecí de ahí como que me corriera el mismísimo demonio.

-Severus, debo hablar contigo, sígueme al despacho- me dijo Mcgonagall, ¿ahora que demonios quería?, extraño bastante al viejo loco de Dumbledore, al menos él no era aburrido.

-Bueno Severus, dado que hemos incluido un año más de enseñanza también incorporamos otro sistema para alimentar la sabiduría de los alumnos, además de la asignación de tutores, que serán los alumnos más destacados de sexto para los menores, los de séptimo y octavo serán ayudados por los profesores…-me miró por encima de aquellos anteojos.

-¡Ah no Minerva!, yo no quiero al regordete de Longbottom o al tarado de Malfoy más tiempo en mi aula, pierden su tiempo y tú lo sabes-le espeté.

-Yo no he terminado de contarte que no serán los alumnos con bajas notas quienes puedan acceder a estas clases-me respondió la animaga.

¿Qué?, ¿alumnos destacados?, ella más tiempo conmigo, ella, ella, ella…

¡ERES SU PROFESOR!, ¡TERMINA CON TUS ESTUPIDECES!

-¿y como sería esto?-pregunte curioso.

-Bueno, aquí está la lista, los iré llamando al terminar el día para ver si quieren acceder a este plan de estudio, será decisión de cada alumno, así que…no debes preocuparte mucho-murmuró la mujer, si, se imaginaba que ningún alumno que este en sus cabales querría estar un minuto más que los obligatorios por clase.

¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!, ella no vendrá, algo dentro de mi se deshacía de toda esperanza, quería verla, por un momento imaginé su rostro lleno de atención mientras yo le enseñaba cosas nuevas, ella cortando perfectamente ingredientes para colocar en el caldero, yo me acercaba y….

-Profesor, ¿no tiene clase con los de tercero?-oí decir a Minerva.

…

Mi última clase por hoy, y la primera en entrar al aula era la única persona que yo había deseado ver en todo el día.

Me miró y yo bajé mi cabeza simulando leer.

…Hermione…

Tranquila Hermione, no lo miréis mucho. ¿Estará aún enfadado porque tropecé con el esta mañana?

-No quiero errores al preparar la poción-dijo casi gritando.

Bajé la vista y comienzo a cortar en trozos esa alga marina…

Miro hacia su escritorio, es tan inteligente y misterioso, ¿que estará escribiendo?

-¿tengo algo en la cara Granger? ¿O usted no entendió como hacer su trabajo?-murmuró con una mirada hostil.

'No, no tiene nada en la cara, creo que su rostro es hermoso profesor', quise decir, pero solo bajé la vista.

Me dolía, aunque sabía que así era él no podía soportar su desprecio, pude oír como la tonta de Pansy se reía detrás de mi.

-¿Cuál es la gracia Parkinson?-siseó Snape acercándose a la chica.

Miró con reprobación y tomó con su mano un trozo de cola de rata.

-Esto lo cortaste muy grande, cinco puntos menos-replicó.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, ¿Severus Snape quitando puntos a su propia casa?, Ron me guiño un ojo y pude ver que codeaba a Harry.

-¡Que esperan para terminar!-nos regañó.

Fui la primera en salir, tenía que hablar con la Profesora McGonagall sobre los planes de estudio.

¡ESTOY TAN ENTUSIASMADA!, al entrar al ya conocido despacho miré con tristeza el retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Como fueron sus vacaciones Srta. Granger?-me pregunto el anciano del retrato.

-Bastante tranquilas-respondí bastante animada.

Dos personas discutían afuera, sabía que era su voz, el profesor Snape y la directora hablaban casi susurrando.

-Si, ya lo se Severus, nadie accedió a tener clases extra contigo, pero falta la Srta. Granger-lo reprimió la bruja.

¿Clases extra?, ¿con él?, ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO APRENDER SOBRE POCIONES CON ÉL POR MÁS TIEMPO!

Y poder verlo más tiempo, observarlo leer o hablar con tanta sabiduría, perderme en sus ojos…

Ambos entraron y la profesora me pidió que tomara asiento.

-Granger, usted no ha cambiado de opinión sobre su futura profesion ¿no es asi?-me preguntó la directora.

-No, claro que no, me interesaría mucho ser curadora-le respondí.

-Bueno, al ver su excelente cuadro de notas tiene la posibilidad de tener clases extra o de apoyo con los profesores cuya materia más le servirá para adentrarse en los conocimientos de la medimagia-me informó McGonagall.

Yo sabía que me iba a decir luego así que me removí en mi asiento nerviosa, no quería enfrentarme a los bellos ojos del hombre que estaba a su lado.

-La asignatura del profesor Snape es la que más le servirá para su carrera, usted desea que le enseñe después de clases?-¿eso fue una pregunta?

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí en silencio, en mis adentros saltaba de felicidad como una pequeña niña a quien la llevarían a un parque de diversiones.

¿Qué si quería que Severus Snape me de clases extra?, ¡claro que si!

-Aguardamos su respuesta Señorita-me dijo la directora.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron, ¿descubrieron que estaba enamorada de mi profesor de las mazmorras?, no seas loca Hermione.

-Eso me agradaría-respondí mirando de soslayo al hombre de cabello negro azabache que parecía nervioso, más a mi pesar, disgustado por tener que soportar a la insufrible sabelotodo unas horas más al día.


	5. Capítulo 4: Odette Beaumont

Capítulo 4: La nueva profesora de transformaciones

…Hermione…

-Creo que la mujer que está en la mesa de los profesores sentada junto al "amargo de la mazmorra", se equivocó de fiesta-susurró divertido Ron mirando el elegante vestuario de esa bruja mientras desayunaba junto a sus compañeros de casa.

-Ten más respeto Ron, o este año te irá mal en transformaciones-contestó la chica de ojos miel.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Su nombre es Odette Beaumont, enseñaba en Beauxbatons hasta hace un par de años-respondió la interpelada.

-Pues yo no tendría problema de que me enseñe más que transformaciones-rió Seamus uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡Seamus!-lo reprendió Ginny.

-¿Qué?, Solo digo que si le quitas un par de años no está nada mal, no, mejor no le quitemos nada, me gustan las mayores-sonrió el muchacho.

-Creo que te han ganado de mano-habló Neville observando como la mujer le susurraba algo al oído al profesor de pociones.

-Le coquetea a Snape, esa mujer necesita lavarse los ojos, o quizás el murciélago le colocó amortentia en su bebida-murmuró Ron.

-¡Ron!-esta vez Hermione fue quien reprendió.

-Bonjour jeunes-dijo la nueva profesora apenas entró a la clase.

-Si, es francesa-susurró Ron a Harry evitando la risa al ver los elevados tacones de fiesta que llevaba la elegante dama.

Hermione la observó con atención, sin duda era una mujer bien agraciada, su cabello rubio, estaba sujeto en un gran moño encima de su cabeza.

Llevaba sus pómulos maquillados combinados con el color carmín de sus perfectos labios, tenía un cutis de muñeca, además de tener un gran porte y caminar con gracia.

Sus ojos verdes apenas podían divisarse detrás de aquellas largas pestañas.

En su cuello llevaba un collar de amatistas violetas, a juego con un elegante vestido que marcaba un poco sus voluptuosas curvas.

Era imposible creer que alguien no pensara que aquella mujer era verdaderamente bella…

Terminada la clase, la castaña fue la última en salir, como era su costumbre.

-Hermione, eres muy buena en la materia, la directora McGonagall no se equivocó en decirme eso-le dijo la profesora.

La alumna le sonrió con un poco de vergüenza pero orgullosa de sus logros.

-Nos vemos la próxima clase-alcanzó a decir la muchacha.

Aún no olvidaba que en el desayuno la vio de coqueta con su amado profesor, no quería pensar en eso pero cuando ocurría se le cerraba la garganta y sentía una terribles ganas de llorar, esa mujer era enfermizamente hermosa, no deseaba que el jefe de Slytherin se fijara en ella.

…Severus…

Genial, clases con los de primer año ironizó el profesor entrando al aula…

Puso las instrucciones de la poción en el pizarrón no sin antes mirar infundando terror a sus alumnos.

-…Hasta que salga humo de un color amarillo verdoso-terminó de hablar el hombre y se sentó a hacer unos apuntes.

Luego de un tiempo de sumo aburrimiento ese bello rostro inundó sus pensamientos, y comenzó a garabatear con esa letra apretada y estilizada el pergamino…

_**Hermione Hermione Hermione…Hermione.**_

Cuando observó otra vez lo escrito comenzó a reprenderse por lo bajo…

-¿Que es ese olor?-siseó Snape

El caldero de un niño desprendía un olor a quemado y se veía de un color marrón que nada de agradaba al hombre de piel cetrina.

-¡Esto es una porquería Señor Braaham, diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff!-gruño el jefe de las mazmorras.

-Ahora, no toque…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el chico nervioso revolvió con rudeza la poción ya arruinada, explotó y ensució a alumno y profesor.

-Terminó la clase los quiero fuera a todos-sentenció Severus Snape tratando en vano de remover algo de esa sustancia asquerosa que cubría gran parte de su vestimenta.

Caminó por los pasillos del colegio con mirada desafiante a quien observara la suciedad que traía encima, su capa cayó al suelo, sin prestar atención siguió acelerando su paso.

-Severus, te has volcado una sustancia viscosa en la túnica- me dijo la promiscua francesa.

No, quería ver como quedaba mi ropa de otro color así que decidí pintarla quise responder con sarcasmo.

-Un alumno se equivocó al hacer su trabajo-respondí secamente.

Ella soltó una risita tonta mirándome seductoramente, ¿era tarada?, ¿se fijaba justamente en mi persona?, y si era así a mi no me agrada que las mujeres se me entreguen como envueltas en papel de regalo, cosa que estúpidamente pasaba ahora que algunos idiotas me llamaban "héroe".

Sacó un pañuelo de puntillas de su exageradamente elegante cartera, ¿no sabía que venía a dar clases y no a un baile de alta sociedad?

-Creo que tienes sucia la mejilla-me dijo acercando su el trozo de tela a mi rostro y sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¡Profesor Snape!-oí la voz que no me costaba para nada reconocer.

Ella estaba frente a nosotros, observando la incomoda escena en la que yo no tenía nada que ver.

Sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas delataban su vergüenza.

Quise gritar, decirle que no estaba interesado en la rubia hueca de su profesora, ¿pero que carajo le importaría a ella?, quizás lo reprobaba por su correcta conducta en el colegio, era tan aplicada, correcta, hermosa, frágil, valiente…

-Se, se le cayó su capa profesor-me dijo con timidez acercándome la prenda.

Me costó entender las palabras, estaba más concentrado en lo tierna que se veía sonrojada.

Beaumont tomó mi capa y la miró seriamente, ¿Qué se creía esta bruja?, ¿Qué mi alumna estaba interrumpiendo algo?, definitivamente nada, ella era la salvación de mi estúpida vida gris.

La observé caminar, casi correr lejos de mi, esta tarde tendría su primera clase extra a mi lado.


	6. Capítulo 5: Ojos Melados

**Capítulo 5: Ojos Melados**

…Hermione…

-Herms, ¿Qué te has tomado para aceptar las clases con Snape?-susurró Ron en la biblioteca.

-Deja de decir tonterías y guarda silencio o la Sra. Pince nos va a sacar volando-dijo la chica

-Vale pero recuerda que aunque sea el llamado "héroe", "el valiente espía" y todas esas tonterías que dicen en el periódico como en esas sosas revistas, no deja de ser tan simpático como un Colacuerno Húngaro-continuó el pelirrojo.

Hermione estaba bastante indignada con su amigo, ¿es que no podía confiarle a nadie su más preciado secreto?

-¡Ron!, si sigues con el monólogo no te ayudaré a hacer la tarea de transformaciones-habló la castaña.

El chico hizo un silencio sepulcral, pues no quería hacer solo ese estúpido ensayo que les encargó la profesora Beaumont mientras veía que la bibliotecaria lo miraba furiosa.

Los dos Gryffindor volvieron a su sala común, la castaña estaba más que nerviosa pero trataba de no mostrarlo frente a su amigo.

Tomó una ducha, se puso otra túnica, dejó su pelo suelto…

¡Esto era una locura!, tendría a su profesor para ella sola una hora completa, o más, ¿Quién sabe?

Recordó la cara inescrutable de Snape cuando ella accedió a tener clases con él.

Seguramente no deseaba que ella lo eligiera, de nuevo sintió como su garganta se cerraba y un amargo sabor llegó a su boca…

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde, sabía que la puntualidad era esencial para no caerle peor al hombre de la mazmorra.

Cuando llegó al despacho se detuvo en seco, respiró entrecortadas veces tratando en vano de calmarse, estaba llena de nervios.

¡TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA TRANQUILA! Pensó y tocó a la puerta con su mano temblorosa…

… Severus…

La puerta emitió unos leves golpecitos, ella había llegado, las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía frenéticamente, podía escucharlo como si estuviera pegado a mi oído.

¡TRANQUILO GUSARAJO! me susurré.

-Adelante-dije tratando de sonar normal.

Ahí estaba ella otra vez, su melena estaba suelta y desordenada como siempre, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, la notaba nerviosa.

Seguramente que se maldecía por tener que seguir aguantándome ahora, por la sola intención de aprender un poco más.

Ya sabía tantas cosas, sin dudas era la persona más bella e inteligente que conocería jamás…

Me está mirando… ¡PERO QUE MODALES CABEZA DE TROL!

-Tome asiento-siseé

Escuché atentamente cada palabra que salía de sus labios sobre lo que quería hacer después de salir del colegio.

Claro que sería la mejor medimaga que el mundo conocería, ella era capaz de absorber tanta sabiduría, desde ya era la alumna más destacada del colegio.

Por un momento pensé que en un par de años se alejaría de mi, traté de que eso no me golpeara con fuerza ahora que ella estaba presente.

-Debo de realizar la poción multijugos, para enviarla a los aurores del Ministerio, es una tarea que me ha tocado hacer hace ya varios años-le dije.

La invité a pasar a mi aula secreta de pociones, era la segunda persona a que entraba allí, la primera había sido Dumbledore.

Vi que miraba mi pequeño santuario con suma devoción, sabía que le gustaría, observé como se acercaba a la estantería llena de frascos con diferentes criaturas o pociones deseosa de preguntar sobre el contenido de ellos.

Pudo ver como con mi varita hice aparecer la escalera que une el lugar con el almacén donde guardo más de mis ingredientes y pociones privadas que está en el primer piso.

Ja, sonreí en mis adentros, ese lugar si sabía donde era ya que en segundo año me robó ingredientes para hacer una poción prohibida por alumnos en el castillo, que importaba que me robara ya, se había apoderado de mi inútil corazón.

-¿Que le ocurre Granger?, ¿le comió la lengua el gato?-le dije, impaciente por oír cualquier sonido que saliera de sus hermosos labios.

-Profesor, este lugar es muy impresionante-me estaba dedicando una sonrisa, ¡A MI!, quise correr y abrazarla, quise decirle que era lo más importante, que su sonrisa era el mejor regalo…

¡PONTE EN TUS CABALES IDIOTA!

-es bueno para usted señorita, porque pasará bastante tiempo aquí este año-hable tratando de esconder la alegría que me estaba haciendo temblar.

Sobre la mesa coloqué los ingredientes a utilizar, junto a ella estaba mi caldero favorito.

-¿Me puede decir cuales ingredientes he traído?-siseé

Rápidamente contestó, como era su costumbre.

-Descurainia Sophia y centinodia, crisopos, cuerno de bicornio, piel de serpiente árbolea africana y sanguijuelas señor-

-Claro, como olvidar los ingredientes, ¿no Granger?, cuando los tomaste "prestados" de mi almacén para realizarla en el baño de niñas hace ya bastante tiempo-susurré sarcásticamente.

-discul…-

-No pida disculpas señorita, creo que ha aprendido su lección al haberla probado-sentencié

Eres despreciable Snape dije en mi interior, recordando que era pelo de gato lo que había mezclado en la poción aquella vez.

-Debido a la complicada preparación, su elaboración tarda un mes, así que hoy comenzaremos-informé sin disimular entusiasmo en mi voz.

-¿Comenzaremos?, ¿yo lo ayudaré profesor?-me preguntó

-Claro que si niña, comienza a hacer polvo el cuerno con cuidado- respondí amablemente y con impaciencia.

Ella me miró un poco desconcertada.

¡Disimula Severus disimula! Pensé.

Mis manos temblaban, tomé mis apuntes y comencé a releer en voz alta.

Estaba tan cerca que su codo rozó con el mío, sentía como mi corazón latía con rudeza queriendo salir al exterior.

Accidentalmente la piel de serpiente cayó al suelo, ambos repentinamente bajamos a alcanzarla y fue ahí cuando se detuvo el tiempo.

Juro nunca haberme sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Nuestras manos se juntaron, nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, mis ojos encontraron a los melados suyos, no se cuanto tiempo sentí como mi cuerpo no pesaba absolutamente nada, parecía que estaba flotando en el aire, el mismo que me faltaba en ese momento.

Bruscamente me levanté, ignorando con todas mis fuerzas el deseo de seguir ahí toda la eternidad y fingí buscar una poción en la estantería izquierda.

Tiempo después, cuando terminó su tarea le ordené que se marche sin mirarla a la cara.

-Granger, no se olvide de volver mañana-dije con desdén.

Al cerrar la puerta sentí como toda la euforia quería explotar ahí mismo, dejándome una felicidad inigualable.


	7. Capítulo 6: Hogsmeade

Capítulo 6: Hogsmeade

Hermione

[…Corría por el pasillo de piedra, estaba oscuro y frío, su respiración se aceleraba, no solo por el esfuerzo físico sino porque sabía a donde se dirigía, la puerta estaba abierta, los frascos, las pociones, los calderos, todo estaba perfectamente organizado…

Ya estaba dentro de ese lugar tan acogedor, ese olor a menta y hierbabuena le anunciaba que alguien más estaba allí, el hombre que se presentaba tantas impertinentes veces en su mente, giró repentinamente encontrándose con esa sonrisa tímida y disimulada que tanto adoraba, su cabellos negros como sus ojos se movían lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella…

Su piel se erizaba, con su mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla mientras su respiración se cortaba, estaba cada vez más cerca, mas cerca, sus labios estaban casi…]

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione!, despierta, dijiste que nos acompañarías a Hogsmeade-dijo alterada Ginny.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, solo un trío de niños leían junto al fuego, cerca de la adormecida prefecta.

-Es cierto, es domingo, hoy no hay clases-la pereza se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras trataba de estirarse.

-Ya tomé tu abrigo.-tirando de la castaña, ambas chicas salieron con mucha prisa fuera del colegio.

Saliendo de Dervish & Banges, Harry, Ron y Neville se unieron a las jóvenes mientras caminaban por las transitada calle del pueblo.

La chica de ojos miel, se dejaba llevar por sus amigos, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente no.

Una semana había pasado desde el comienzo de clases, desde que tenía clases particulares con Severus Snape.

Sonreía con nostalgia, recordando ese par de veces en la semana que creyó sacarle una sonrisa, era tan reservado, callado, misterioso e inteligente, tan ¿adorable?, si, Severus Snape definitivamente era hermoso.

-¿Y tu Herms, que opinas?-hablo Neville.

-¿sobre qué?-preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-El profesor Snape y Remus de amigotes, desde hace bastante tiempo se llevan bien, ¿¡que loco es el mundo no!-murmuró el pelirrojo.

Hermione observó a sus dos profesores entrar a Las Tres Escobas, los muchachos saludaron, el licántropo lo hizo efusivamente mientras que el jefe de Slytherin solo asintió seriamente con su cabeza mirando fijamente a su alumna.

Una vez dentro del local, los alumnos acudieron a sentarse en una mesa situada en una de las esquinas del lugar, sus profesores se acercaron a la barra.

La Señora Rosmerta se movía ágil entre las mesas, el típico lugar lleno de bullicio, gente y humo estaba más atractivo para la prefecta de Gryffindor, debido a la presencia del hombre de piel cetrina que apenas lograba divisar entre tantas personas.

-¿Que les puedo ofrecer?-Rosmerta miró amablemente a los adolescentes.

-cinco cervezas de mantequilla Ross-contestó Ron.

La camarera fue a buscar las bebidas mientras los chicos conversaban, casi a gritos por el alboroto que los rodeaba.

-¿Hermione, estas como ida, que te pasa?-Ginny la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¿A mi?, nada-respondió Hermione tratando de disimular el color rojo que tomaba su rostro.

Espió hacia la dirección donde su corazón le pedía a gritos que mirara, esos ojos oscuros repararon en ella por un instante.

Severus

Ella me está mirando, debo de actuar normalmente, Lupin me vigila extrañado, ¡finge Severus finge!

-¿Y Nymphadora como lleva que estés tan lejos de casa?-pregunté, no podía creer que estuviera preguntando eso, no puedo creer que nos estemos llevando tan bien, después de todo, Remus no era tan patético como en tiempos pasados.

-Bastante bien, es una mujer fuerte, de todos modos, como ya sabéis viajo seguido para estar junto a ella y Teddy-me dijo orgulloso.

No debía asecharla con la mirada, no tenía que hacerlo, clavé mis manos en la barra haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltearme y ver esos rizos castaños.

-¿Cuántos años le lleváis a ella?-las palabras se escaparon por mi boca, soy completamente descarado.

El rió con ganas, hice una mueca simulando una sonrisa, disimulando el enredo en el que me había metido.

-No me miréis así, soy un roba cunas pero ella me corresponde, es trece años menor, pero junto a ella soy un crío -bromeó Lupin.

Rápidamente saqué la cuenta, yo tengo diecinueve años más que Hermione, soy un depravado.

La charla continuó amena mientras que el monstruo en mi interior gruñía furioso ante mi insistencia por dejar en paz a la joven de ojos melados que estaba apeteciblemente cerca de mí.

Oímos esa estrepitosa voz informando que había llegado nuestra colega francesa.

¡UGGHHH, ESE PERFUME DULCE Y EMPALAGOSO, SIMILAR A OLER TOMATES PODRIDOS!

-No sabía que los profesores más guapos y serios de Hogwarts salían a divertirse-¡como detesto esa risita tonta!

Remus me miró con complicidad,¡la poción matalobos le afecta a este lunático!¿yo fijarme en tan ostentosa mujer?, ni desesperado.

Un ruido sonaba impaciente en el bolsillo del hombre lobo, sacó ese irritable aparato muggle, el teléfono celular y comenzó a parlotear felizmente con la metamorfomaga de su esposa.

¡NOOOOOO, TENDRÍA QUE QUEDARME CON ESTA TARADA!

-Severus, no te sientes muy solo en las mazmorras,¿ porque mañana no pasas a cenar a mi despacho después de clases?, podríamos conversar-la rubia me guiñó un ojo, ¿insinuante?

-No puedo, tengo clases con la Señorita Granger-dije tajantemente.

Ella se giró para ver a la persona que me hacía delirar, eso me daba permiso para poder echar un pequeño vistazo.

Granger estaba de espaldas a nosotros, ni se percató de la mirada envenenada de Beaumont, aún no me creo que esta mujer busque tener algo conmigo.

-Un día no te hará nada Severus, piensalo-me susurró arrastrando sus palabras, generando en mi un asco absoluto.

Se incorporó, haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón, tomó su bolso y se fue moviendo exageradamente las caderas, muchos de los presentes se voltearon, ¡eran unos tontos cerdos babosos!, una mujer no es solo belleza física.

* * *

_Hola mis lectoras, ¿cómo estan?, les agredezco todos los mensajes alentadores, sin ustedes no podría seguir esta historia._


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Podría Besarme?

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO QUE TODAS QUERÍAMOS VER, TENDREMOS UNA PATICIPACIÓN DE PANSY PARKINSON MUY IMPORTANTE PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, PERO POCAS VECES VEREMOS QUE PARTICIPE ABIERTAMENTE LA MENTE DE OTRO PERSONAJE QUE NO SEA SEVERUS O HERMIONE, SIN MÁS PARLOTEO, UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS EMOCIONANTES DEL FIC...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Profesor Snape ¿Podría Besarme? **

...Ginny Weasley se acercaba a la mesa de los Slytherin, siendo invisible, con la ayuda de la capa de su novio para vengarse de Pansy Parkinson por poner en ridículo a su mejor amiga frente a todo el colegio, llamándole "Sangre Sucia", aunque casualmente el profesor Snape castigó duramente a la joven, la pelirroja quería mostrar que lo que es por dentro se notara por fuera…

Hermione

Era el primer día de octubre, un mes había pasado del inicio de clases y para cierta castaña el tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba volando.

-¿Has visto a Parkinson?, la ha pagado caro por ser grosera contigo rió Ginny

La interpelada volteó al ver a su amiga llegar, nunca se percató de que estaba allí, giró hacia la mesa de las serpientes y pudo divisar a Pansy Parkinson con un rostro lleno de granos gigantes a punto de explotar, un caso de acné muy grave.

Muchos rieron al ver como explotaba de pus uno de esos forúnculos, otros simplemente murieron del asco.

La profesora Beaumont se levantó de su asiento con rapidez llevándose a la muchacha del lugar.

-¿Quién tuvo la grandiosa idea?, hace poco Fred y George crearon esa poción pero no pensé que llegaría tan rápido hasta aquí -el chico pecoso sonrió con malicia.

-No lo se, pero bien merecido lo tiene-contestó Neville restándole importancia.

Fue muy raro escuchar sobre la grandiosa broma hacia la chica Slytherin en boca de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero más extraño era pensar que Hermione Granger fue quien puso la poción en el zumo de calabaza.

Eran rumores, eso la tranquilizaba, sus amigos sabían que ella era una persona pacífica y no podría haberle hecho tal cosa a esa tonta por más que ganas no le faltaran…

-¿Hermione, puedo hablar contigo al final de la clase?-le preguntó la profesora de transformaciones seriamente.

-Por supuesto profesora Beaumont-dijo con cortesía la prefecta.

Cuando los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor abandonaron el lugar la rubia se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Tú piensas que como eres prefecta quedarás inmune por lo que le hiciste a la señorita Parkinson?-la amenazó la mujer

-Yo no fui, ¿ como podría haberlo hecho?, fui de las primeras en desayunar, usted me vio, no pude hacerlo-se defendió la Gryffindor.

La profesora enmudeció y le ordenó a la chica que abandonara el salón.

Totalmente cabreada se dirigió al despacho del jefe de su casa para tratar de protegerse de alguna forma, ella era inocente y no permitiría que la acusaran injustamente

Ya en la torre de Gryffindor corrió a hablar con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Profesor Lupin, soy yo, Hermione-dijo la muchacha.

-Pasa Herms-contestó el profesor.

La chica pasó y dio un portazo dejando salir un poco de furia contenida.

El hombre la miró con extrañeza, nunca vio a Hermione así de enojada, parecía que echaba humo por sus orejas.

-Profesor Lupin, la profesora Beaumont me acusó sin pruebas de que fui yo la que puso poción de forúnculos en la bebida de Parkinson y yo…-la castaña fue silenciada por el jefe de su casa.

-Hermione, se muy bien que no fuiste tu, te conozco hace años y no me parece que fuera una actitud de revancha por tu parte-la calmó el licántropo.

-Pero…-trató de justificarse una vez más.

-Pero nada, Hermione, hablaré con Beaumont seriamente por su actitud al intimidarte de esa forma, sin pruebas no hay derecho de incriminarte-cerró el tema Remus mientras la chica le daba las gracias.

El resto del día continuó sin muchos sobresaltos, unos chicos de Hufflepuff la vitorearon al entrar en su clase de aritmancia guiándose por el fuerte y mal intencionado rumor a lo que ella trató de desentenderse.

-Herms, hoy tenemos practica de quidditch, ¿vienes?-le dijo Ginny encontrando esa tarde a su amiga por los jardines del colegio.

-No creo, tengo que adelantar mi trabajo para Snape-contestó la chica de ojos miel mientras de despedía para ir a si sala común.

Hermione Granger sostenía su libro de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas para releer la poción multijugos casi lista que estaba preparando con su Príncipe Mestizo, suspiró recordando que el día anterior había halagado su trabajo, dio un sorbo a su taza de té caliente y caminó a su dormitorio para alistarse a su clase extra…

Pansy

-Te daré veinte galeones si me dejas pasar a tu sala común, además le hablaré bien de ti a Draco, ¿sabías que dijo que tus ojos son bonitos?-mintió Pansy a la niña de tercer año.

-Pero Pansy, me castigarán-le respondió Anna con temor.

-Vamos Any, a ti te regañó la tonta de Granger por andar a deshora, solo quiero hablar con ella, solo eso-persuadió la Slytherin.

-Bueno pero quiero salir con Draco, ¿que me invite a una cita vale?-le dijo Anna.

-Vale-engaño la chica con malicia.

Con una gran maniobra la intrusa entró a la torre de los leones, con la ayuda de la inocente Anna Pickman quien corrió despavorida hacia su dormitorio.

La sala vacía era perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza con un planeamiento de varios días, 'a Hermione Granger se le aflojaría la lengua y confesaría lo sucia bruja que es' pensó.

El té humeante aún estaba en una mesita junto al fuego, silenciosamente se desplazó hacia allí y vertió la poción incolora en la infusión.

-Con el Veritaserum hablarás maldita sangre sucia-susurró la serpiente y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Hermione

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sillón junto al fuego, tomó su bebida y continuó leyendo fluidamente.

La hora era perfecta, en cinco minutos llegaría a la mazmorra junto al profesor Snape.

El pasillo estaba vacío, la castaña bajó a la parte subterránea del castillo en silencio.

-Hey tu-le gritó la chica de voz chillona saliendo de su sala común.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Parkinson?-le gritó Hermione.

-Dime que fuiste tu quien me hizo esto maldita idiota-gruñó Pansy señalando su cara con cicatrices de recientes heridas por los forúnculos de pus.

-Pues no fui yo, pero me alegro mucho que alguien te de tu merecido maldita imbécil- ¿esa fui yo? Se cuestionó.

-Deja de mentir-le instó la Slytherin

-Tu y la mujerzuela de la profesora Beaumont se pueden ir bien a la mierda, nadie las soporta en Hogwarts par de sucias y arrastradas víboras, ¿o debo decir arpías?-gritó a viva voz la leona, no sabía como estaba diciendo tantos insultos juntos, aunque la rabia inundaba su cuerpo no sabía cuando fue que perdió el control de sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó furioso Severus Snape apoyando su mano en el hombro de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-La idiota de Parkinson me acusa sin pruebas de hacerle eso en la cara-dijo señalando a la otra chica.

-Profesor yo...-quiso defenderse la perjudicada pero una mirada llena de odio por parte del jefe de su casa la atemorizó.

-Guarde silencio señorita Parkinson por su bien desaparezca de aquí antes de que se me ocurra un gran castigo para su persona…y usted Granger, llega tarde a su clase y encima se pelea con una alumna en el pasillo, ¿se contagia de Potter acaso?, sígame-le ordenó el profesor.

Las lagrimas saladas mojaban sus mejillas mientras seguía a Snape al despacho, no entendía que ocurría, cada vez que él se refería a ella despectivamente se serenaba para no sollozar pero ahora simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía siquiera simular mirarlo con la devoción que solo ella podía hacerlo.

El profesor de Pociones miró como se desmoronó su alumna preferida, soltando un quejido de profundo dolor mientras le miraba con angustia.

-Granger, no llore, por esta vez no la castigaré, yo creo,¡ no!, yo sé que no lo hizo-el hombre se acercó a la muchacha, sin saber porque, ella le abrazó colocando su rostro en el pecho del profesor mientras su llanto no cesaba.

Severus

No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer para que ese ángel dejara de llorar, algo en mi interior dolía, con cada lágrima que ella derramaba me sentía abatido, su cuerpo se aferraba al mío, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba, para mi fortuna, quien tenía sus frágiles brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo era la persona que más amaba en el estúpido planeta.

Con gran esfuerzo me deshice un poco de su abrazo pero tomé una de sus manos mientras buscaba ver su lloroso rostro.

¡Que masoquista eres Severus!, ¡su cercanía no te dejará dormir en meses!

-¿Por qué lloras Granger?-le dije analizando su triste mirada, sus ojos me miraban con culpa, pasaron unos segundos eternos mientras no pude apartar la vista, esa mujer me tenía hechizado.

-Profesor, me siento fatal, no quise hacerlo enojar, todo este tiempo he tratado de simpatizarle tan solo un poco porque usted es muy importante para mi, es más importante que todo- ¿me estaba examinando con ternura?, automáticamente me alejé a grandes zancadas de la chica, estaba fuera de si.

-A usted Parkinson la hechizó, no se acerque a mi…por favor -le suplique.

-¿Como podré hacerlo?, si es lo que más quiero-susurró acercándose con sagacidad.

Mi cerebro no trabajaba con la agudeza acostumbrada, quería averiguar que clase de poción o hechizo le causó esa reacción a la muchacha, el miedo me estaba carcomiendo y el tiempo de pensar se me acababa, la señorita Granger avanzaba hacia mi persona decidida a algo, gritando mi nombre alocadamente, eso en mis sueños era algo encantador, pero en la vida real era doloroso, cuando ella vuelva a la normalidad no podría soportar que verdaderamente estuvo en mis brazos.

¿Podría ser?, no, lo que robaron de mi almacén fue Veritaserum, y no reaccionaría de esa forma, si fuera eso ahora mismo me estaría reclamando puntos para su casa por tantas respuestas excelentemente correctas y tantas tareas magnificas.

-Profesor Snape, desde hace mucho tiempo siento algo por usted, algo muy fuerte, yo me he enamorado de usted-me dijo a viva voz, sus ojos expresaban una angustia terrible, me estaba persiguiendo por todo el lugar mientras yo huía de su alcance como una rata cobarde.

-Me duele su actitud, sé que no siente lo mismo que yo, ¿soy una aburrida tonta para usted no?, recuerdo que la profesora Beaumont lo ha invitado infinitas veces a pasar el rato, ¿yo se lo impido no?, viniendo aquí para avanzar más en pociones pero subjetivamente también para estar cerca de su persona, ella es atractiva, me doy cuenta porque ha tenido éxito con todos los chicos del colegio pero la muy arpía no es tonta, se fijó en el más guapo e inteligente del castillo-la castaña me señaló ¿a mi?, esto en verdad le afectaba las neuronas, tenía que escapar de allí.

-No sabe lo que dice, a mi no me interesa Beaumont-mi voz era ronca, me apoyé en la mesa para examinar nuevamente el rostro más hermoso del universo.

Sonrió, saltó encima de la mesa y comenzó la persecución nuevamente, cayeron libros, pociones, calderos, todo lo que se interponía mientras yo huía como si me corriera el demonio.

¡BASTA SEVERUS!,¡PONTE FIRME POR DIOS, ¡PARECES UN CHIQUILLO!

Estaba peligrosamente cerca, saqué mi varita mientras traté de infundarle temor, ella se detuvo en seco y colocó una mano en su cadera.

Mi brazo temblaba, ya estaba seguro, bajé la guardia, la chica de ojos melados me acechó otra vez hasta que me acorraló contra a la pared.

-Deténgase Granger, se lo advierto-murmuré, ¿a quien trataba de engañar?, estaba poseído por el miedo pero aun así levanté una vez más mi arma.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-gritó la castaña.

Me desarmó, la alumna más aplicada de Hogwarts atacó a un profesor, definitivamente Hermione Granger no estaba en sus cabales.

Sentí como el calor inundaba la habitación, ¡estaba en el mismo infierno!, mi garganta se secaba y mis ojos reflejaban el temor, aquella adolescente dueña de mis noches de insomnio estaba a centímetros de mí, me tenía acorralado, no tenía escapatoria.

-Profesor, yo lo amo-susurró, mi cabeza no comprendía nada, ¿estaba en uno de esos locos sueños?

Estiró su mano, yo estaba en ese rincón, de rodillas, sin un ápice de dignidad me permití verla como lo hacía cuando nadie me observaba, como un hombre que ve el sol por primera vez, como si el mundo se detuviera en aquella hermosa persona, como si ya no importara nada más.

Se sentó frente a mi en el piso de piedra, radiante y segura de si misma se aferró a mi cuerpo petrificado.

Apoyó nuevamente su rostro en mi pecho, con tranquilidad, como tomando entre sus brazos algo que era muy frágil, permitiendo que yo pudiera oler su cabello, una exquisita fragancia mezclada con jazmines y canela me inundó de pronto, pude oír como suspiraba cerca de mi corazón, que delataba el nerviosismo, bajo mi dura fachada, yo amaba a esa joven.

-Señorita Granger usted no es tonta-le susurré al oido sin pensar por el embriagante aroma que desprendía su persona.

La respiración se le detuvo, esto estaba llegando muy lejos pero mi fuerza de voluntad estaba quebrada.

Nuevamente mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de sus ojos, permitiéndome observarlos con la devoción que se merecían.

-Usted es hermosa Señorita Granger-dije torpemente, hipnotizado por esos ojos melados como si fueras mis dos soles personales.

Sus facciones cambiaron, mostrándome una jovial sonrisa, los ojos le brillaban encandilando mi vida.

-**Profesor Snape, ¿Podría Besarme?**-preguntó felizmente.

Ella estaba loca, ¡definitivamente me había dejado llevar!, ¡me sentía un monstruo!, ¡estaba enfermo!,la bestia en mi interior estaba dichosa, sin oír más a mi poca cordura sonreí como nunca lo había hecho para entregarme sin resistencia a los deseos de esa dama.

Nuestras cabezas estaban juntas, su pequeña y delicada nariz estaba junto a la horrenda mía, pero no pareció importarle, nuestros labios estaban próximos a ese beso que con tantas ansias deseaba.

Ja, ¿volvió a la normalidad?, la castaña retrocedió inspeccionándome, ahora el temor se encontraba en sus ojos.

Golpearon alocadamente la puerta…

-Severus, soy Minerva, abre-dijo la bruja.

Torpemente me levanté dirigiéndome al portal, ella me siguió manteniendo una dolorosa distancia, quise tomarla de la mano.

Minerva, Beaumont y Parkinson estaban en el umbral, sin permiso la directora caminó hacia el interior del lugar seguida por las dos arpías.

-Profesor Snape, quien robó el veritaserum de su almacén fue la señorita Parkinson-habló con voz reprobadora Minerva.

-Yo lo encontré en sus cosas personales-dijo con malicia la francesa.

-La Señorita Pickman, de Gryffindor confesó que nuestra acusada introdujo la poción en la bebida de usted, Señorita Granger-miró al ángel que tenía tras de mi.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?, ella es una niña mentirosa-se defendió la Slytherin.

-Pude ver sus memorias en el pensadero, así que no hay ningún engaño en el testimonio-respondió la directora con indiferencia.

-¿Se te pasó el efecto del veritaserum cariño?-dijo con falsedad Beaumont.

Hermione me observaba como queriendo decirme algo, ¿disculpas por traer un poco de felicidad a mi vida gris?

Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza, solo nosotros sabíamos lo hermoso que fue ese tiempo que estuvimos abrazados en mi pequeño santuario, quise raptarla y correr hacia allí de nuevo.

-¡Ya pensaré un buen castigo para usted Parkinson, nadie toca mi almacén!, si fuera usted tendría miedo-siseé con odio.

-Ya nos vamos, ¿terminó con su clase profesor?, quisiera que la Señorita Granger descanse, aunque los efectos de la poción cesaron se la ve agotada-murmuró Minerva.

-Puede retirarse-gruñí arrastrando las palabras, el monstruo que vivía en mi interior estaba molesto.

Cuando las mujeres salieron de la mazmorra suspiré confundido, ¿Granger me ama?, sus labios casi rozaron los míos, no sabía como actuar ante lo que se avecinaba, solo estaba seguro de algo, yo amaba a Hermione Granger.


	9. Capítulo 8: La Huida

**Capítulo 8: La Huida**

Hermione

¿Cómo era posible que me estaba alejando del sitio más maravilloso del castillo?, a si, él me lo había ordenado

Me sentía aturdida, lo acontecido en el despacho del Príncipe Mestizo fue inusual, estuve tan cerca de hacer realidad ese beso tan anhelado que la marea de sentimientos desdichados no me hacían justicia.

Recorrí una vez más mis pensamientos, viéndome correr en busca del profesor, sacar a flote los sentimientos más profundos que mi pequeño corazón guardaba celosamente, era una tonta, la imagen de pánico en el rostro de Snape me sacudió con fuerza sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho que me hizo soltar un quejido, las lagrimas luchaban por no salir.

-Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?-me cuestionó McGonagall

-Si profesora-mi voz casi quebrada hizo que las tres voltearan a verme, imaginé que tendría un semblante extremadamente deprimente.

Después de que las idiotas se marcharon a sus dormitorios la directora me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirme-me murmuró la bruja.

Le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento y cerré la puerta de mi desolada alcoba.

En estos momentos me sentía aliviada de tener un dormitorio privado, como todos los prefectos, siendo libre de sollozar cuanto quiera, nadie escucharía mi dolor, permitiendo que pensara aún mejor en lo desventurada que era mi vida, en las palabras que escuchó de los labios de su amado, ella no era tonta, ella era hermosa, se oía tan irreal pero también entraban en conflicto su mirada aterrada por la estúpida persecución que ella inició.

La vergüenza se apoderó de todo su ser, ¿cómo pudo cometer tal acto irrespetuoso a un profesor?, la confusión, el dolor y el bochorno fueron los protagonistas de sus pensamientos hasta que sus ojos llorosos se cerraron.

La rutina empezaba a cansarle, ¿esto había ocurrido alguna vez?, claro que no.

Al bajar al Gran Comedor escrutó la mesa de los profesores, con la esperanza de encontrar a la única persona que quería espiar, para su desgracia, la silla situada a la derecha de la directora estaba vacía, ¿Dónde estaría el jefe de Slytherin?

No tenía hambre, su horario indicaba que tendría Encantamientos a primera hora.

¡El Profesor Snape le confesó a la directora el acto inmoral que cometió esa noche, su intachable conducta estaba machada al ser tan idiota, maldita Pansy, te odio!, su cerebro estaba tratando de asimilar ese punto de vista que recién podía percibir, ¿y si la castigaban?, ¿y si la expulsaban?

-¿Hermione que pasa contigo?, tu me ayudaste a hacer la tarea, sabes la respuesta-Harry me susurró estudiando mi actitud en clase.

El jefe de Ravenclaw dejó de observarme y continuó con su monologo.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por los transitados pasillos, ya me estaba saltando demasiadas reglas, debía arreglar esto, ¡no quiero que me expulsen de Hogwarts!

Bajé con la misma velocidad a las mazmorras, buscando a la única persona con quien deseaba hablar.

-Profesor Snape, ¿tiene un segundo?, necesito hablar con usted-le dije agotada por el trayecto corrido.

Él me sonrió, ¿me sonrió?, ¿a mi?, ¿alucinas otra vez Hermione?

-Tengo poco tiempo, en cinco minutos debo de dar clases-me contestó con una voz muy diferente a la usual.

Le seguí a su despacho, otra vez se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar, esta vez era por la proximidad en la que se encontraba la persona más importante en mi vida.

-Profesor, discúlpeme, yo no estaba en mis cabales, si Parkinson no hubiera mezclado algo en el té nunca me comportaría como lo hice, por favor no me expulse del colegio-le susurré apenada.

Él estudió mis facciones, lo podía percibir, recurrí a poner la más falsa cara de póker que mi rostro pudo realizar.

-Yo no le dije a nadie sobre lo sucedido, claramente me di cuenta de que su actitud fue infundada por una fechoría de la alumna de mi casa-dijo con aspereza.

Suspiré aliviada, ¡que estupidez!, yo era una cobarde, ¿Por qué no le dije que lo amaba?, ¿no tendría la valentía para volvérselo a decir?, me detuve en seco apoyándome a su escritorio.

-¡Ahora muévase Granger!, no quiero perder tiempo de clase-siseó.

Era el Snape de siempre. Saliendo del despacho lo miré mientras su capa ondeaba con el viento hasta que se adentró al aula de pociones.

Esa noche no fui a clases con el profesor de pociones, por más que el malentendido ya estuviera aclarado no sabía como enfrentarme a vivir ocultando mis sentimientos, ellos estaban dominando a mi cerebro quien les daba una dura batalla dejándome confundida, no podía permitirme mirarle a los ojos y seguir fingiendo.

Severus

Revisé una vez más aquella vieja carta recibida en el verano:

* * *

**_Sé que Minerva McGonagall te ha ofrecido su vacante en Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero quiero que medites esa oferta ya que en Durmstrang también dará pelea para tener al mejor profesor que el mundo Mágico pudiera tener._**

**_Por los viejos tiempos gran amigo, responde a mi petición._**

**_Un cordial saludo._**

**_IGOR KARKAROV_**

* * *

Cerré otra vez la misiva, mirando el sobre con el sello del colegio Durmstrang y lo guardé en mi valija.

Ayer mi vida dio un giro brusco, del cielo al infierno en tan pocas horas, mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada.

¿Cómo pude creer en lo que deseaba con toda mi alma?, seguramente Granger no bebió Veritaserum y fue otra poción, Parkinson solo hurtó mi almacén para despistarme.

Esa misma mañana en la que mi ángel se disculpó por darme los minutos mas felices de mi vida comprendí que solo me estaría lastimando cada vez mas al tenerla tan cerca, huir de allí era lo que debía de hacer para poder apaciguarme, sería doloroso si, ¿Pero es que acaso no era dolorosa la vida?

Minerva me rogó para que no me vaya, me pidió explicaciones, si supiera que este año acepté su vacante solo para ver a la luz que hacía que mis negros ojos pudieran ver, que casualmente era una alumna del colegio, ¡así de enfermo soy!

Hoy era mi ultimo día en el castillo, podía sentirme como un zombie, caminando sin vida por mis dominios en la mazmorra, mostrándome hostil con casa niño y adolescente que se cruzara a mi andar.

Mi última clase con ella, arrastrando mis pies entré al aula divisando sus rizos castaños en la primera fila.

La clase tenía su ritmo habitual, Malfoy molestando a sus amigotes, Potter y Weasley parloteando sin parar simulando cuando me daba la vuelta, Longbottom desperdiciando su tiempo, sabiendo que se llevaría la peor nota por la porquería que simulaba ser una poción, pero ahí estaba ella, tomando delicadamente, con mimo los ingredientes, introduciéndolos con delicadeza al caldero hirviente, con dedicación y amor por su trabajo…

-Profesor ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- me habló Parvati Patil.

Asentí y ella me miró como eligiendo las palabras exactas.

-¿Usted se va del colegio, dejará de ser nuestro profesor, es eso cierto?

-Es cierto, mañana ya no seré su profesor-murmuré.

¿Podía creer lo que veía?, el caldero de la chica castaña se volcó en el suelo, me miraba ¿con tristeza?

La clase terminó ¿feliz?, todos los presentes estaban alegres por la buena noticia, Longbottom fue el primero en salir, seguido de la alumna más inteligente del colegio.

-No pierdo las esperanzas de que regreses Severus, Hogwarts siempre querrá que tú enseñes aquí-me dijo la directora.

-Creo que tengo que cerrar un ciclo- le hablé, comenzar de nuevo aunque me atormentará para toda la vida alejarme de quien más quiero.

-Te acompañaré a la puerta principal-me hablo, ¿casi llorando?, Hogwarts se ha vuelto un manicomio, y la causa de mi locura era aquella muchacha de ojos miel.

-No, quiero utilizar la chimenea de mi despacho-sentencié echando a andar por ultima vez a mi lugar en el castillo.

Mi santuario era mi lugar en el mundo, sonreí al recordar que ella conocía ese lugar en el que me sentía tan a gusto.

Extrañaría Hogwarts, la mazmorra, mi aula de pociones, mi despacho, mi santuario, pero sobre todas las cosas a ella y lo que más me destrozaba era que nunca lo sabría.

Un extraño ruido me puso en alerta, me acerqué a la puerta con mi varita en alto…

Demonios, ¿qué hacía ella aquí?, ¿terminar de destrozar mi corazón?

-No se vaya profesor, por favor-habló.

Entró al lugar y se colocó en la puerta, ¿evitando que pudiera salir?

-Sabe lo que siento por usted, no me abandone, yo no podría resistir el no verle-dijo entre sollozos.

¿Algo la afectaba otra vez?, ¿Cómo es que esto ocurría nuevamente?

Su mirada era torturante, como si la estuvieran quemando en una hoguera.

-Ahora no estoy bajo los efectos de ninguna poción y he venido a sincerarme con usted, ¡yo le amo! Y no permitiré que se vaya sin que pueda hacer esto-acto seguido se lanzó una vez más en mis brazos, ¿ya no era bastante difícil sin hacer esto?

Forzó mi mirada con la de ella, sería, una vez más decidida tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos.

Nuestras bocas por fin se unieron en un eterno y dulce beso, mis labios anhelaron tanto tiempo los suyos que no daba más de dicha, los suyos se movían tiernos sobre los míos, acariciando cada herida que sanaba rápidamente regalándome el milagro de la vida, el amor.

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Oferta Rechazada

**Capítulo 9: Oferta Rechazada**

Severus

Mi cuerpo estaba petrificado, como tantas veces en esa semana, mis manos temblorosas sujetaban a Hermione que seguía besando cada centímetro de mi rostro melosamente, yo sonreía, era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Acarició una y otra vez mi cabello, mi espalda, mi cara, mis labios que deseaban reclamarla.

Abrí los ojos, me encontré nuevamente con esa mirada acaramelada y dejé mi frivolidad a un lado, la sujeté fuertemente, no quería que se escapara, contemplándola un eterno momento, quería explicarle todo lo que mis labios no podían expresar.

Mi boca buscó la suya en señal de reclamo, pude sentir como sonreía ante mi actitud, ¡esto si era un sueño!

Nos besamos lentamente hasta que tomamos un ritmo más vivaz y desesperado, fue el momento más romántico de mi vida, ¡yo estaba besando apasionadamente a Hermione Granger! ¡Y ELLA ME CORRESPONDÍA!

Mis labios se posaron en cada parte de su precioso rostro, le susurré un lento "Hermione" en su oído, sentí como sus manos se apretaron en mi espalda, sonreí al sentir esas cosquillas en el estómago, me sentía jovial.

Permanecimos largo rato abrazados, ella soltó una pequeña y graciosa risa, supongo que fue al escuchar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón al apoyarse en mi pecho, podría darme un ataque cardíaco por la placentera sensación.

Otra vez juntó sus labios con los míos, esta vez fue solo una pequeña caricia, me miró fijo, le sonreí con picardía, tenía pensado volver a besarla mil veces más pero ella colocó dulcemente su dedo en mi labio.

-Tiene que ir a decirle a McGonagall que no se irá del colegio, que seguirá dando clases aquí-¿me ordenó?

Estaba embodado ante su persona, si me ordenara pelear contra un basilisco a mano limpia juro que lo hubiera hecho.

-Si, le informaré de mi regreso-le susurré aún sujetándola con fuerza.

-Quiero que lo haga ahora, rápido, salga y hable con la directora- me dijo dulcemente pero sin perder la voz de mandato.

Se deshizo de la prisión de mis brazos y me alentó, salí disparado al dormitorio de Minerva, la anciana bruja pensará que soy un desquiciado, ¿acaso no lo era?

A las dos de la madrugada toqué su puerta, me atendió sin demora como si realmente no estuviera durmiendo.

-Severus, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no estarías con Karkarov esta noche?-me dijo somnolienta.

-No, porque regresé a Hogwarts-le respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡Severus no te delates!

Los ojos de Minerva me examinaban como no dando crédito a lo que habían presenciado.

-Es una alegría muy grande que estés aquí, no conseguí a un buen sustituto para tu asignatura, estaba bastante preocupada ¡Oh gracias!-me agradeció, yo la abrace por reflejo, fue una situación demasiado extraña, la mujer quedó perpleja.

-Bueno, ahora me iré a la mazmorra-siseé para tratar de disimular lo tonto que me sentía, estaba tan dichoso, no podía bajar mis revoluciones

Tan solo unos gestos bastaron para que me convirtiera en su títere, ella delicadamente movía los hilos de mi vida, llevaba la batuta dirigiendo lo que yo debía de hacer y lo que no.

¿Cómo pudo una niña ejercer tanto poder en mi?, yo era decidido, duro, frío pero ella moldeó mi corazón con sus besos y ya nada sería igual.

Hermione

Los pasillos del colegio, por causa de la hora estaban vacíos, podía escuchar el eco de mis torpes pasos, tenía que llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sin ser descubierta, ahora que lo pensaba bien, esta era la única regla que me había saltado hoy, cuando besé a Severus ya no era profesor del colegio, al recordar eso me llevé la mano a mis labios, realmente era un maestro al besar, me sonrojé por el descarado pensamiento.

-¿Quién anda ahí?, da la cara sabandija-gruñó Filch.

Seguí caminando tranquilamente, no tuve ningún otro obstáculo para llegar a mi dormitorio, como su hubiera sorbido un poco de Felix Felicis.

No dormí en toda la noche porque mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora reviviendo todo lo ocurrido en la mazmorra.

-¿Quién puede decirme los efectos del hechizo Anapneo?-chilló el profesor de encantamientos.

-La palabra viene del griego y significa respirar, el hechizo despeja las vías respiratorias de la persona a la que se le aplica, permitiéndole respirar apropiadamente-contestó claramente la castaña.

-Muy bien señorita, cinco puntos para Gryffindor-la apremió Flitwick

-Nunca te vi llegar-me susurró Ron, yo le sonreí mientras sacaba apuntes.

La clase más emocionante del día estaba apunto de comenzar, bajé al aula de pociones, las mariposas que habitaban en mi estomago revoloteaban sin parar haciendo que sonría sin sentido.

Ya estaba sentada en mi lugar, solo faltaba que por la puerta entrara mi Príncipe Mestizo.

Cuando lo hizo todos se voltearon, estaba diferente, su ropa lucía igual, pero su rostro era el que yo recordaba ayer, pero cambió la sonrisa por una mueca, su cabello estaba limpio y sujeto en una coleta, Severus es hermoso sin importar como luzca, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Señorita Granger, hoy terminaremos la poción multijugos después de clases-me anunció al terminar la clase.

Estábamos solos, quise acortar la distancia, abrazarlo, besarlo, ¡Hermione basta ya!

-Lo veo más tarde-le dije, me estaba sonriendo, me toque los labios y reí con picardía para salir de aquel lugar antes de cometer locuras.

Golpeé tres veces la puerta de su despacho, estaba nerviosa, eso era habitual.

El me abrió la puerta gentilmente para luego cerrarla con llave, ¿ahora que haría?, no se porque no lo besé, me limité a seguirlo a su aula privada, no quiero ser cursi pero si la miras bien puede ser el lugar más romántico de todos.

Cumplí a la perfección los pasos para poder culminar nuestra obra maestra.

Revolví la poción con delicadeza, el me observaba demasiado cerca para que no me concentrara del todo en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien Granger, la poción esta lista-su voz era seductora y extremadamente irresistible, estaba hipnotizándome.

Después de embotellar lo recién preparado se acercó a paso firme, me tomó en sus fuertes brazos, me sentí desfallecer cuando volvió a besarme con fervor como la noche anterior para luego dejarme ir a regañadientes.


	11. Capítulo 10: Granger yo no le convengo

**Capítulo 10: Granger, yo no le convengo**

Severus

Vivo en una locura permanente, quien pensaría que yo, Severus Snape, tendría un romance con una alumna y todo ocurría casi en las narices de la directora, quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de inventar un plan de estudio que marche a la perfección con mis pervertidos actos, Hermione no solo estaba aprendiendo, también se estaba besuqueando conmigo en mi despacho a puertas cerradas.

No puedo evitar hacerlo, ella es tan bella, aromática, inteligente y tan dulce que es imposible que no esté pensando todo el tiempo en besarla.

Me parece egoísta de mi parte, en realidad no se que quiere ella de mi, no tengo nada para ofrecerle, no es tan lista como aparenta.

Pero todas esas cosas pierden importancia cuando ella está en mi presencia, el mundo se termina, solo estamos nosotros dos, no puedo pensar otra cosa que expresar con besos lo que siento, si, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, y más si se trata de sentimientos, lo transmito con actos y besarla era la única forma que había encontrado para hacerlo.

-Señorita Granger ¿en que piensa?-le pregunté mientras me miraba con su típico ceño fruncido.

-En nada-tartamudeo cabizbaja, estaba mintiendo, noté el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hermione tendrías que confiar en mi, después de todo tenemos un peligroso secreto, si se enteraran podrían expulsarnos a ambos, por lo tanto soy bastante confiable ¿no crees?-le dije arqueando una ceja, me parecía insoportable que me guardara sus pensamientos.

-Me has tuteado, ¿supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo no?- siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba cosas como esas, ¿y si soy un solo capricho de adolescente?, ¿si me quiere dejar?, ¡no pienses en eso! me ordené inmediatamente, no me gustaría que note mis inseguridades.

-Creo que sería tonto que nos tratáramos de usted después de esto...- tomé su rostro en mis manos, con mi mirada protectora de siempre me acerqué lentamente hasta cumplir mi objetivo, llegar a sus labios como todas las noches, besándola con una ternura infinita antes de dejarla ir.

Es sábado, el fin de semana me irritaba, no podría tenerla en mis dominios ¿o si?, ¡no rompas reglas y deja en paz a esa chica!

Debe de estar en la sala de estudio o en la biblioteca, o quizás en el jardín, bajo un árbol leyendo algún libro ansiosamente.

Frecuentaría esos sitios para poder verla de lejos, ¡la estas acosando Severus!, pero antes de darme cuenta estaba dirigiéndome a la biblioteca.

Potter y Weasley estaban bastante cerca, traté de oir su conversación, quizás sabían donde se encontraba Hermione.

-No lo sé Harry, Lavender está paranoica, no se que hará si no la invito a la fiesta de Halloween, has visto como me miraba en el partido, ¡sí que está como una fiera!-

-Bueno Ron, es fácil, invita a alguien más o haz que alguien la invite o que te invite a ti-

-Estaba pensando en… Hermione, si le digo con anticipación para que me acompañe no se enojará como en aquel baile de navidad ¿recuerdas?-

-Uy, ni me lo repitas, estaba que echaba humo-dijo Potter sintiendo un escalofrío

-En realidad sería bueno que vaya conmigo, no me había fijado pero como que últimamente está más…ehhh, linda-

¡Crucio, crucio, crucio! pensé, estaba muriendo de ganas por aplastarle la cabeza a ese idiota.

-Ron, Hermione es como una de nosotros, no tendrías que usar esos adjetivos para referiste a ella, ya sabes, es Hermione, nuestra AMIGA-por unos segundos Potter me cayó bien.

-Si, vale, da igual, si no me las ingenio con algo McLaggen o Mafoy me ganarán de mano- ¿Qué?, tenía varios pretendientes, quise hacer una lista y castigarlos duramente, ella era mía.

Mi sol personal estaba fuera de la biblioteca, conversando, ¡CON MALFOY!

-Yo estaba pensando que si no tenías nada que hacer, mañana iré a Hogsmeade, podrías ir conmigo si quieres-le dijo con descaro el mocoso.

-Yo había quedado con Ron, lo ayudaría en pociones, en realidad no le va nada bien-murmuró con preocupación.

El tonto de Malfoy se fue de allí sintiéndose rechazado, el monstruo que llevaba dentro de mi se regodeaba por ello.

En pocos segundos San Potter y la comadreja la alcanzaron, hablaban del partido de mañana, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff.

-Por cierto Ron, si alguien te pregunta mañana estudias pociones conmigo, Malfoy me invitó a salir y fue lo primero que me me ocurrió-habló avergonzada, estaba mintiendo más de la cuenta.

Era un completo imbécil, volví a mi despacho a grandes zancadas, me senté en el sofá y traté de organizar mis pensamientos.

Hermione era joven, inteligente, bella, no tenía que estar conmigo, definitivamente era algo obvio, por más que odiara aceptarlo McLaggen, Malfoy y hasta Wasley podían darle un mejor futuro a esa chica, el era solo un solitario, pobre y estúpido profesor de pociones.

Hermione

Eres prefecta Hermione, nadie te cuestionará por bajar a las mazmorras un día en el que no hay clases, después de todo, ese hermoso e inteligente hombre es tu tutor, es bueno saber que tienes una buena escusa para andar una tarde de sábado en ese lugar.

Ya me imagino cuando me tome en sus cálidos brazos, me bese, me tome de la mano, ¡Wow, mis pies están acelerándose como lo hace mi corazón!

Toqué a la puerta tres veces como siempre, esperando que mi adorado profesor atienda sin demora.

-¿Quien es?-lo oí gruñir, ¿estaba de mal humor?

-Soy Hermione Granger profesor-murmuré.

De un tirón abrió y me miró con ojos hostiles, yo no tenía miedo pero me preocupaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan gruñón, conmigo en estos días no era así.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le dije ya adentro de su despacho.

-Creo que ya ha pasado sin mi autorización señorita-me contestó secamente.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi con naturalidad, yo no era una extraña.

-Hoy no es día de clases-me escrutó.

-Ya lo se, solo quería venir a verte, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, es como una necesidad-dije restándole importancia y busque su abrazo.

-No venga sin autorización, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, deberíamos olvidar y continuar sin más-murmuró.

¿Acaso eso era verdad?, ¿Qué había hecho de malo?, ¡Oh Hermione no seas tonta no llores!

-¿Qué hice mal?-le dije entrecortadamente.

-Creo Granger que tiene bastantes pretendientes como para perder su tiempo conmigo-me dijo con angustia.

Mi mente buscaba algún indicio para comprender lo que decía. ¡Malfoy me había invitado a salir!

-No acepte la invitación de Draco, a mi no me agrada de la forma que yo a el-me justifique acercándome a Severus.

El miraba al suelo fijamente escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

Coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja con un suspiro, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que él era lo mas importante en mi vida?

-A mi no me interesa Draco, a mi me gustas tu-le dije con una sonrisa franca sentándome cuidadosamente en el brazo del sofá.

Él se paró y me miró una vez más con intención de hacerme enojar.

-Pues eso esta mal, yo no le convengo Granger-me gruñó.

-No sabes lo que dices-le contrarreste buscando nuevamente sus manos las que alejó al ver mi intención.

-Piensa niña, yo soy viejo, pobre y patético, ¿Qué demonios ves en mi?-si que buscaba hacerme enfurecer, ¡ya lo había logrado!

-Dirás que no veo en ti, acaso ¿eres tonto?, no me importa tu dinero ni tu edad, eres inteligente, valiente, misterioso, hermoso…simplemente eres adorable, lo que siento por ti no es una tontería, hace varios años que me pasan cosas contigo, desde cuarto año para ser precisa, no eres un simple capricho, ¡yo en verdad te quiero!-quise correr y besarlo pero algo surgió en mi.

¿Y si él no me quería?, según mis cálculos solo nos habíamos besado infinitas veces en aquel lugar pero nada más, nunca me dijo algo similar a lo que yo le he confesado, ¡eres tonta Hermione!, ¿Cómo lo pensé antes?, aunque te duela en el alma debes preguntarle lo que piensas.

-Entonces es usted el que piensa que yo no le convengo y trata de decir esto para librarse de mi, es ilógico pensar que podría quererme, todo este tiempo me he engañado a mi misma -susurré

Me sentí caer en un abismo sin final, la sola idea de pensar que el nunca podría amarme me desgarraba en lo más profundo, era un dolor insoportable, las lagrimas no salían, estaba aturdida.

-Si, definitivamente eres una tonta, ¿crees que me arriesgaría tanto si no te quisiera por lo menos un poco?- me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que yo solamente conocía.

Lo escuché pero tenía miedo de mirarle y darme cuenta que era una mentira.

-Ven aquí pequeña tonta-me susurró y me envolvió en sus brazos, al sentir su calidez rompí en llanto, ¿es que siempre sería así?, de una u otra forma terminaba en sollozos.

Me tomó por la barbilla obligándome a verle a los ojos, los suyos mostraban alivio y algo más que no podía adivinar.

-Hermione, los actos hablan más que las palabras, aunque nunca te lo diga yo creo que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, adoro tu compañía y te querré siempre, nunca lo dudes-me dijo besando mi frente.


	12. Capítulo 11:¿ Qué has hecho Malfoy?

**Capítulo 11: ¡¿Pero que Demonios me has hecho Malfoy?**

Severus

-Buenos días Severus, ¿tienes un segundo?-me dijo la bruja regordeta

-¿Qué sucede Pomona?- le pregunté, pocas veces hablaba con Sprout, o con cualquier colega fuera de la cordialidad.

-Me preguntaba si usted correría el horario del castigo que le asignó al joven Malfoy, de buena fe se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a plantar unos nuevos especímenes de hierbas que me han llegado exclusivamente de Egipto. Podría obsequiarle algunas para sus pociones, ¿sabe? son difíciles de encontrar y necesito una mano-

Esto me huele raro, ¿Draco ofreciendo su ayuda a cambio de nada?ese niñato se traía algo se tenia entre manos y yo tenia que descifrar lo que era.

-Bien Pomona, Malfoy cumplirá su castigo después de ayudarle entonces-le respondí tratando de hacerle un favor a la profesora.

Ella agradecida me prometió los frutos de sus cosechas a fines de octubre.

Me crucé con Hermione que se dirigía a sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quise sonreírle pero iba con el par de perdedores a los que llama amigos, ver al zanahorio me hizo acordar a cuando la llamó "linda", de alguna forma me las cobraría, después de todo Hermione no era linda, era hermosa, era lo mas sublime que habitaba en el maldito planeta, el mismo que se convertía en paraíso cuando me encontraba a solas con ella.

¡Severus, tienes clases!, ¡deja de vivir en tu nube de cursilerías!

Los de cuarto estaban en pleno desborde hormonal, aunque yo estaba estúpidamente en la misma situación no soportaba escuchar sus propuestas para citas o los tontos halagos que se susurraban entre ellos haciendo de cuenta que no podía oírles.

-Sarah es una suerte que la profesora Sinistra nos castigara juntos- le dijo el moreno a la pelirroja.

-Podremos estar más tiempo cerca Arnold-la chica le guiñó un ojo a su compañero.

Al fin pude comprender cual era la intención del estúpido de Malfoy, el sabía que Hermione tenía clases conmigo todos los días después de clases, ¡Quería pasar tiempo con ella!, ¡mi tiempo con ella!.

La bestia que vivía en mi quiso salir del aula para perseguir y torturar a ese entrometido.

-Pueden irse, dejen una muestra de lo que hicieron en el escritorio-siseé.

Mis brazos y piernas temblaban de rabia, Malfoy me estaba cayendo de mal en peor, los celos eran algo insoportable.

Ese idiota no tenía que acercarse más de la cuenta a la razón de mi existir, ¡sino pagaría las consecuencias!

La tarde estaba por terminar dejándole paso a una estrellada pero fría noche, con furia dentro de mi entré en el despacho esperando a mis dos alumnos.

Hermione llegó antes, le abrí la puerta rígido como una tabla, no quería que note mis enfermizos celos, después de todo ella no sabía que Draco iba a interrumpir nuestra sesión de besos y estudio.

-Detesto los días que no tengo clases de pociones-me susurró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hermione hoy tendremos compañía-le hable atemorizado.

Los golpes de Malfoy en la puerta se hicieron sonar, como si le hubiésemos llamado.

-Vamos síganme-les dije con frustración, ¡Mierda!, creo que me estaba volviendo adicto a sus besos, era insoportable pensar que esa noche no podría hacer todo lo que me hacía feliz, ¡y todo por culpa de este gusano!

Fuimos al aula de pociones, como si fuera tan tonto para llevar a este tarado a mi aula personal, ¡arruinaría todo con su estupidez!

-Usted Malfoy corte estos sapos, necesito las cabezas, ¡y quiero un buen trabajo!-le gruñí

Hermione no dijo nada, creí ver en sus ojos un poco de desprecio hacia el chico rubio, lo único que me hacía sentir mejor era eso, ella tampoco quería más que mi compañía, era algo increíble que un ser tan hermoso desee estar conmigo.

-Hoy haremos la poción envejecedora-le susurré mientras la alejaba de ese pesado.

Sus ansias de aprender me motivaban siempre, ¡que fácil sería la vida de los profesores si tuvieran más alumnos similares a mi pequeño sol personal!

Le alcancé un libro para que se ilustrara sobre lo que haríamos mientras yo corregía algunos ensayos con una taza de café a mi lado, el silencio era opacado por un chirrido de dientes, Malfoy estaba furioso por su tarea y eso me llenaba de dicha.

Varias veces le llamé la atención dejándolo en ridículo frente a Hermione, si, lo sé, muy patético de mi parte, pero tenía que pagar su osadía.

Estábamos a la mitad de la preparación y el perfume de la castaña estaba volviéndome loco, me las ingenié para poder sacarla unos minutos de allí.

-Granger, acompáñeme al despacho, olvidé "un ingrediente importante"-le murmuré.

Si, estaba confirmado, ¡Estoy locamente enamorado y trataré de estar unos segundos a solas!

Entendió mi indirecta, es buena mentirosa, con total seriedad me siguió fuera del lugar.

-Espero que no se distraiga con nada, corte bien esos sapos o estará un mes sin quidditch-lo amenacé, aunque no era necesario me hacía sentir poderoso.

Cerré el despacho y sin previo aviso ya estaba rodeándome el cuello, ¡ESTA CHICA NO DEJABA DE SORPRENDERME!, giré para entregarme a un esperado beso apasionado.

-¿Profesor, cual es el ingrediente que ha olvidado?-¡me estaba tomando el pelo!, en verdad esta chica me había perdido el respeto, ¡y yo adoraba eso!

-Tu sabrás-me reí buscando una vez más sus dulces labios.

Estábamos jadeando, besándonos una y otra vez para aprovechar el poco tiempo que teníamos.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad separé mi rostro del suyo.

-Bien, nos vamos-dije dejando escapar un suspiro.

-No quiero-me miró con cara de cachorro apaleado abrazándome fuerte, ¡ESTA NIÑA ERA MI PERDICIÓN!

-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero Malfoy puede destruir el lugar con su idiotez-hablé amargamente abriendo la puerta.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!, ¡te dejo solo unos minutos y has tirado varios frascos que están a mas de un metro de donde estás parado!, si que eres torpe-negando con mi cabeza fui a mi lugar aún atontado por lo ocurrido en el despacho.

Hermione se sentó cerca de mi, continuó leyendo mientras esperábamos que termine la cocción.

Rememoré cuando sus cálidas manos estuvieron en mi cuello, sus labios ansiosos succionando los míos, llevándose mi alma en cada frenético respiro…

¡Basta, basta, basta!, Draco no es tan estúpido, sospechará si me la llevo otra vez, pero es tan irresistible estar tan cerca del motivo de mi delirio.

El café ya estaba frío, decidí terminarlo rápidamente.

¡Algo le introdujo este demonio!

Hermione

-¡Profesor!-corrí al ver que Severus cayó con un golpe seco al piso.

¡NO RESPIRABA!, ¡OH QUE HARÉ!, le aflojé las ropas con mis temblorosas manos, mis lagrimas caían sin cesar, ¡estaba aterrada!

-¡¿Qué le has hecho!-chillé mirando con odio a Draco

-Lo siento, fue sin pensar, me trató de alimaña, ¿no lo viste?-susurró temeroso el chico rubio.

Severus convulsionaba, mi corazón latía a destiempo, ¡oh mi vida que te sucede!.

-¡¿QUE LE HAS PUESTO A SU BEBIDA?-grité con todas mis fuerzas ahogando mi dolor.

-Un poco de lo que preparaban, la sangre de unos sapos y esto-me alcanzó una pequeña botella sin nombre.

-LLAMA A MCGONAGALL YA-estaba hecha una fiera, Draco salió pitando, ¡por su bien esperaba que mi Severus no sufriera más!

Cuando volteé no vi al Severus que había caido al suelo, sus facciones habían cambiado, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, su cuerpo estaba diferente.

¡No puede ser, Severus Snape ha rejuvenecido!

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, aliviando un poco mi nerviosismo, estaba atontado, le ofrecí una amplia sonrisa.

-Voy a asesinar a Malfoy-murmuró

Al menos en pensamiento es el de siempre, lo abracé con fuerza.

-¿Profesor Snape?-la severa voz de McGonagall retumbó en el aula.

-Estoy bien Minerva-su voz era un poco menos gruesa.

Ha tenido suerte, mi amiga Charlotte vino a visitarme, es medimaga.

Sin decir más una anciana mujer me apartó de su lado revisándole con rapidéz.

El chequeo general no duró más que unos minutos y la especialista aún en silencio buscaba algo en la habitación.

Un gran espejo levitó hasta quedar frente al accidentado quien observaba con ojos como platos.

-Profesor, según su revisión usted desde ahora tiene veinticuatro años físicamente-habló la mujer con siglillo.

-¿Entonces tiene trece años menos?-pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-¿Pero que demonios me has hecho Malfoy?-susurró aún perdido en su reflejo.

-Lo llevaremos a San Mungo-dijo la directora.

-No me siento enfermo-protestó Severus.

-Tiene que tener un examen más exacto-la medimaga lo tomó de un brazo y caminaron fuera del lugar.

-Yo iré también-hablé sin pensar.

-Vaya a su sala común señorita, su clase ha terminado por hoy-dicho esto la directora nos cerró la puerta del aula casi en las narices.

Draco me miraba espantado, no podía creer lo que una pequeña broma le hizo al temible jefe de su casa.


	13. Capítulo 12: Repercusiones

**Capítulo 12: REPERCUSIONES**

Hermione

Esa noche tampoco pude dormir, estaba realmente preocupada por Severus, ¿habría vuelto a la normalidad?, ¿Qué repercusiones le traerá lo que había ingerido?, ¿Draco será expulsado o castigado?

Crookshanks estaba encima de mi cama, me acerqué para acariciarle mientras esperaba a que amaneciera.

Genial, transformaciones es la primera clase de mi día ironicé saliendo de la torre.

Los pasillos estaban poco transitados, aún así tomé un atajo al Gran Comedor.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo-susurró una voz detrás de mi.

Era Draco, la furia volvió a nacer, quería maldecirle, gritarle, golpearlo hasta que se me adormecieran los puños, estaba muy molesta con ese idiota.

Me giré mostrándole tomo mi enojo en su cara, él estaba bastante ¿triste?, no lo sabía.

-Pueden expulsarme del colegio-susurró.

-Me alegro mucho-le dije con rabia.

-No sabes lo que dices, mis padres, estarían arruinados con esa idea, han hecho mucho por mi en este tiempo-estaba por llorar.

¡Oh no Hermione, no te ablandes!, es un idiota.

-Sabes que después de la guerra las cosas para mi familia han sido difíciles, es más, mi madre ayudó a Potter, aún así nos desprecian como babosas-escupió al piso lleno de odio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunté seriamente

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo y como siempre estás con Snape no tuve una mejor idea para estar cerca de ti-dijo rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

No quería ser grosera con Draco, si lo expulsaban me sentiría culpable, después de todo ahora este chico arrogante era mejor persona, aunque no tanto.

-Bien, te ayudaré pero no quiero que me invites a salir constantemente como lo has estado haciendo-le advertí.

El no estaba feliz, creo que estaba siendo muy dura con el, pero en verdad no me gustaban sus intenciones, yo amo a Severus y no quiero que sienta celos de Malfoy, nada podía cambiar mis sentimientos hacia el profesor, mi corazón le pertenecía completamente.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, al fin doy con su paradero, síganme a la dirección-murmuró molesta Minerva McGonagall.

Ambos caminamos en silencio detrás de la directora, Malfoy se sentía como yendo al matadero mientras me miraba de soslayo.

Cuando entramos al despacho de McGonagall nos esperaba el ya rejuvenecido Severus quien se removió inquieto en su lugar.

-¿Señorita Granger, me puede decir con exactitud que sucedió anoche?-me habló la directora observándome por encima de sus anteojos.

-El profesor Snape y yo fuimos a su despacho porque olvidamos ingredientes para la preparación de una poción-bien Herms, aún no has mentido, me aprobé.

-¿Y que pasó después?-me siguió interrogando la mujer.

-Cuando volvimos estaban en el piso varios frascos, se habían roto, uno de ellos encima del escritorio del profesor-aún no he mentido, ¡ánimo Herms!

-¿y usted piensa que Malfoy lo hizo a propósito?-no iban a expulsar a Draco, confiaba en mi buena actuación y solté una mentira piadosa.

-Creo que Draco se tropezó con algo, debió pasarle porque los sapos que cortaba estaban vivos, algunos se escapaban del contenedor-espero no mentir más.

-Bien Granger, puede retirarse.-cuando McGonagall me liberó traté de no mirar al profesor Snape, estaba muy silencioso para mi gusto, arreglaría ese asunto después de clases.

-Hermione, gracias, te debo mucho-me dijo Draco alcanzándome mientras bajaba a las mazmorras.

-Espero que no te metas en más problemas, no mentiré mas por ti-aún estaba enojada.

-Snape no testificó en mi contra, fue extraño-dicho esto giré hacia la puerta del aula, el profesor estaba parado e impaciente, me alejé lo más posible de Draco.

-¿Les traigo té y galletas?, se ve que tienen una conversación muy amena-siseó sarcásticamente el joven Snape.

Entré rápidamente al lugar, no quería quedar en ridículo, casi tropiezo con mis propios pies antes de llegar a mi lugar.

El profesor seguía siendo el mismo de siempre en su conducta pero era muy notable su apariencia física.

-Creo que alguien más entró a mi lista de los más guapos del colegio-susurró Lavender.

Me giré y le di la peor mirada de odio que pude realizar, Severus era mio.

-Profesor, ¿puede decirnos que le ha ocurrido?-preguntó fingiendo sorpresa Pansy.

-Por un 'accidente' he rejuvenecido, lamentablemente no volveré a mi edad original pronto, sino a medida que pasen los años, pero sigo siendo el mismo Severus Snape que usted conoce, no quiero más preguntas sobre el tema- sentenció mirando con furia a Parkinson.

Esa tarde fue inusualmente normal, o tal vez era yo quien se aisló del planeta hasta que llegara la hora de ir a clases de pociones.

La sala común estaba repleta, subí a mi habitación para dejar mi tarea recién terminada, aunque no lo admitiera estaba molesta por el comentario de Lavender, ¿ahora que Severus era el profesor más joven de Hogwarts más chicas se fijarían en el?

-Hermione, ¿Dónde te has metido?, te busqué por todas partes, gracias por prestarme tu libro, aún no he encontrado el mío-extendió su mano para darme mi ejemplar de "Criaturas Mágicas y donde Encontrarlas".

-No Ginny, creo que deberías quedártelo, yo no elegí Cuidado contra Criaturas Mágicas este año, no lo voy a necesitar-Ginny agradecida guardó el libro en su bolso mientras bajábamos a la sala común.

-Se rumorea que la profesora Beaumont ha estado hablando con Malfoy sobre Snape, creo que ella quiere la receta para la juventud-la pelirroja reía a carcajadas, yo me reí un poco, perder años sería un sueño hecho realidad para Beaumont.

-¡Como pasó el tiempo!, ¡Tengo clase Con Snape!-quise poder aparecerme en su despacho, lastima que en Hogwarts no puedo hacerlo.

Severus

-Siento la demora-me habló la castaña abriendo la puerta.

Aparte los ojos de mi lectura, la había extrañado tanto que la furia dentro de mi se extinguió por completo.

-No es nada, toma asiento-le dije amablemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?,¿Qué te dijeron en San Mungo?-comenzó con su parloteo incesante lo que me traía buen humor.

-Para comenzar estoy sano, pero la poción es irreversible por ahora, tendré que envejecer con el tiempo, ¿es una ironía no?, la primera poción buena de Malfoy juega en mi contra-al mencionarle recordé que ella le defendió esta mañana, no quería reprocharle.

-Hoy le ayudé, no quería que lo expulsaran-me dijo mirándome de soslayo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le hablé sin comprender el motivo.

-Draco ha sufrido mucho en este tiempo, si encima de eso lo expulsaban no podría volver a estar de pie-me habló con tristeza, eso me hizo pensar.

Era un verdadero ángel, siempre pensaba en los demás, los protegía a pesar de que no lo merecieran, los claros ejemplos éramos Malfoy y yo.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte hacer eso por él-escupí las palabras que intentaban no salir.

-No solo yo, tu también me ayudaste, me lo dijo Draco antes de entrar a clases-sonrió mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Que más puedo decir, sacas lo poco bueno que hay en mi-los ojos se me iluminaron al encontrar tan cerca su bello rostro.

-Todo en ti es bueno Severus-antes que le contestara fundió sus labios con los mios, me deshice de las frustraciones y me entregué a la calidez de sus brazos.

**gracias a todas!no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que comentan :)**


	14. Capítulo 13: Halloween

**Capítulo 13: Halloween**

Severus

Hoy es Halloween, hace ya varios años que no me afecta esta fecha como antes, había logrado querer a Lily como se quiere a una amiga y ahora al fin confirmar que ella no era para mi, porque el amor mutuo, el verdadero quizás se encontraba en Hermione, al menos de mi parte.

Aún así no lograba sacar mi dolor, lamentaba mucho el hecho de que nunca volvería a verla, me hubiera gustado ser su amigo desde esta perspectiva, no pensando en la posibilidad de que ella se enamorara de mi algún día.

Tenía muchos ensayos para corregir, sonreí al ver el más largo de todos, era la letra de esa chica sabelotodo de rizos castaños que hacía de mi vida un delirio constante.

-Severus puedo pasar-esa voz tan arrastrada la conocía, huía de la misma si tenía posibilidad.

-Puedes pasar Odette-siseé, no me apetecía tenerla en mi despacho.

-Veo que estas ocupado-me dijo acercándose lentamente, con ese movimiento tan exagerado de caderas.

-Si, bastante-le hable sin mirarle, quizás así se vaya mas rápido.

-Solo venía a invitarte al salón de té de Madame Pudipié esta noche en Hogsmeade, oí que será una fiesta-me dijo con esa voz de atorranta tratando de convencerme.

-Quedé con Minerva para ayudar a mantener el orden en el baile que organizó el colegio después del banquete-hablé tranquilamente tratando de sonar intimidante.

-Ah ya veo-chilló-te sienta muy bien la renovada juventud, quizás tengas otra cita-sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor.

-No, no tengo pero da igual, no sería de tu incumbencia si eso fuera cierto-al decir esto seguí con mi trabajo mientras ella pegaba un fuerte portazo, creo que nadie se le había negado. Todos tienen una primera vez.

En la noche casi arrastrando mis pies me dirigí al Gran Comedor, en realidad no estaba para mantener el orden, Minerva no me había dicho nada, solo mentí para no acompañar a la promiscua en su sala de té para niñas tontas.

El lugar estaba bastante decorado, murciélagos, calabazas, guirnaldas y golosonas por doquier.

Era extraño, Hermione no estaba sentada entre cara cortada Potter y la comadreja Weasley, ¿Dónde estaría?, no quería que una ráfaga de pensamientos me lleven al abismo de los celos incesantes.

La bestia viviente en mi interior se calmó al ver a Malfoy con Parkinson cenando, esa chica si que estaba a los pies de este imbécil.

Después de que todos estuvieron satisfechos Madame Hooch hizo desaparecer las mesas y comenzó a sonar la música mientras una bola de discoteca muggle giraba en el centro del salón, la fiesta había comenzado.

Pude ver a lo lejos a Weasley con una de las gemelas Patil, eso ayudaba a apaciguar mis celos mientras miraba a diestra y siniestra buscando a mi sol personal.

Ella caminaba lentamente por el centro de la pista de baile, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un perfecto moño dejando escapar algunos rizos rebeldes. Su vestido era suelto, de un color negro brillante que le llegaba a las rodillas tenía al descubierto sus delicados hombros, nunca vi algo más hermoso en mi vida, su sonrisa radiante era el complemento perfecto para ser la mujer más bella en ese lugar, yo no escuchaba nada más que sus pasos al caminar.

-Profesor Snape, tiene que acompañarme-susurró aquel ángel.

Como tantas veces la seguí sin chistar obedeciendo a todas sus peticiones.

Hermione

Severus me miraba un poco diferente, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi nuca y eso me ponía nerviosa.

La única forma de estar con quien quería esa noche era ir a la sala que viene y va, al lugar donde lo estaba dirigiendo. Giré para ver si aún seguía allí, reí disimuladamente, cualquiera hubiera dicho que por la forma de mirar y caminar el temible profesor de pociones estaba bajo la maldición Imperius.

Frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado pasé tres veces hasta ver una puerta, detrás de ella estaba el lugar perfecto para estar a solas con mi amado, fue una suerte haber preparado todo antes incluyendo la comida.

Le animé para que pase primero, al hacerlo sonrió mientras posaba sus ojos en cada detalle del lugar.

La sala era pequeña, las paredes de color salmón le daban un toque alegre mientras que el olor típico de su pequeño santuario lo haría sentir como en casa.

Una mesa repleta de comida se encontraba en un rincón, no muy lejos de un mullido sofá cerca de una chimenea con el fuego encendido.

-¿Todo esto has hecho para nosotros?-me preguntó incrédulo mientras sonreía.

-No, todo esto lo hice para ti-le respondí mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Sin soltar mi mano se dirigió al sofá donde nos sentamos, me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y me abrazó suavemente mientras mi cabeza quedaba una vez más oculta en su pecho.

Podía sentir su tranquila respiración en mi pelo, le amaba tanto que si moría en ese momento lo haría llena de paz y felicidad.

-Es extraño que estés tan callada-me dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón rebelde que había escapado de mi peinado.

-Cuando estoy contigo sobran las palabras-murmuré mirando a la nada.

Me incorporó para poder verme a la cara, volví a perderme en aquellos hermosos ojos negros, era algo inevitable mirarle atontada.

El beso no tardó en llegar, lentamente nuestras bocas danzaron como ya lo habían hecho innumerables veces, mis brazos le abrazaban gentiles mientras los suyos se movían sin rumbo por mi espalda.

Las horas junto a Severus pasaban rápidamente, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasamos acaramelados en aquel sofá junto al fuego casi en completo silencio.

-Creo que desde este año me gustarán las fiestas de Halloween-susurró a mi oído con dulzura.

-La fiesta es en el Gran Comedor-le hablé entrecortadamente recordando como se respiraba, ya era costumbre olvidarme de eso cuando el estaba demasiado cerca.

-Sabes que esta es mi fiesta,¡no me hagas caer en cursilerías o le quitaré puntos a Gryffindor Granger!-me miró serio, no era tan intimidante como antes de beber accidentalmente aquella poción pero aún así me aparté un poco, no deseaba incomodarle.

Emitió una sonora carcajada, nunca lo había visto disfrutar tanto de algo, le sonreí desconcertada.

-Ven aquí, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que estoy bromeando?-al abrazarme fuertemente suspiró.-se que tengo un maldito humor negro-sonreí mientras le tomaba del rostro para depositar mis labios en los suyos.

Severus

-¿En que piensas?-me habló la castaña jugando con mis manos.

-En nada-le hablé restando importancia, trataba de distraerme con sus ojos.

-Severus tendrías que confiar en mi, después de todo tenemos un peligroso secreto, si se enteraran podrían expulsarnos a ambos, por lo tanto soy bastante confiable ¿no crees?- imitó perfectamente las palabras que le dije hace unos días.

La miré fijo, sería injusto no contarle, después de todo, yo confiaba en ella.

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi amiga-pocas veces la nombraba de esa forma, pero era la más correcta desde que Hermione se volvió el centro de mi vida.

Su mirada protectora no duró el llegar, tomó mi mano y la apretó dándome ánimo.

-No pienses que estoy muy disgustado, hace varios años que no me acongoja como antes-le dije con media sonrisa.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo-sus brazos me rodearon nuevamente.

-Creo que es medianoche-afirmé mirando por la ventana.

-La fiesta terminará en unas horas-Hermione estaba acurrucada sobre mi.

-Hace tiempo me pregunto algo y no he encontrado una respuesta coherente-me murmuré mirando la estrellada noche.

-¿Cuál es la cuestión?-me preguntó con ansiedad volviendo a su postura normal.

-Yo no tendría que estar disfrutando de esto, hace ya varios meses que debería de estar muerto, cuando supe la verdadera razón de "mi renacimiento" surgieron más dudas que respuestas-solté las palabras que tenían poca cordura en mi cerebro.

-Eso es fácil, el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo, es la causante de que estés aquí conmigo y con vida-dijo orgullosa, respondiendo rápidamente.

-Pero yo…-

-Tu nada-creo que esta chica puede leer mi mente pesimista-yo te amo y te he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.-la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad porque Hermione me amaba, ya era algo que tenía que afirmar ante mis inseguridades.

-¿Me darás puntos por una buena respuesta?-su sonrisa pícara volvió a salir de sus labios.

Arrugué mi nariz fingiendo enojo y volví a besarla con ganas, podía sentir el vaivén de su pecho en una risa ahogada.

-Esto es mejor que 1000 puntos para Gryffindor-me susurró al oído dejando caer su cuerpo en mis brazos.


	15. Capítulo 14:¡A Cormac le gusta Hermione!

**Capítulo 14: ¡A CORMAC LE GUSTA HERMIONE!**

Severus

-Finalmente tienes que verter lentamente la sangre de dragón al caldero, de otra forma el antídoto estará arruinado.-le dije mirando con suma atención como Hermione trataba de preparar la difícil poción.

-¿Está bien?- me preguntó unos minutos después observando el caldero con el seño fruncido.

Puse un poco del contenido en un tubo de ensayo, inspeccionando su trabajo mientras ella estaba ordenando los ingredientes sobrantes.

-Si, es perfecto como siempre-hablé tranquilamente dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Pero es uno de los antídotos egipcios más complicados, algo debí de hacer mal, no huele igual a lo que dice el libro, además está menos brillante y...-extendí mi mano en señal de silencio.

-Hice esta poción un par de veces, no olvides que fui mortífago, en varios ataques curé a regañadientes con esta poción a varios malditos, los libros de pociones están escritos por idiotas que no llevan a tierra lo que piensan- paré un segundo para ver su expresión, estaba estupefacta-y si traes a la práctica la poción es algo obvio que la parte analgésica no dura mucho pero si disminuyes la cantidad de raíz de rutabaga dolerá menos cuando se vuelve a la normalidad y sanará mas rápido.-hice un ademán como si fuera algo obvio, pero sabía que no, solo alguien bastante amante de los antídotos podría descifrarlo.

-Tendrías que escribir libros de pociones Severus-me dijo antes de irse a su dormitorio.-recuerdo que cuando Harry tomó tu libro en sexto era el mejor en la clase gracias a tus anotaciones.-miró hacia abajo, recordando algo que no me era muy difícil de adivinar.

-Tu eres la mejor en mi clase, la mejor en todo.-podría ser un halago fácil pero no estaba mintiendo.

La tomé de la cintura mientras avanzaba hacia la miel de sus labios para besarla con dulzura, su aroma me llenaba de calidéz.

-Pasado mañana por la tarde tendrás que acompañarme a los invernaderos buscaremos ingredientes para un nuevo antídoto-deposité en sus suaves manos un libro de antídotos egipcios.

-No puedo creer que vayamos tan avanzados, es increíble que hayamos hecho tantas cosas, ¡ya estamos en noviembre!-su emoción hizo que comenzara a reír.

-Hermione eres aplicada, absorbes el conocimiento y estudias fuera de clases, no hay mayor placer que enseñarte a ti.-mis ojos la miraron con la misma devoción de siempre.

-Y no hay mayor placer para mi que estar aquí contigo-me dijo antes de besarme con avidéz.

Hermione

-Ron, debes tranquilizarte, McLaggen lo hace por envidia, todos sabemos de su resentimiento por no estar como titular en el equipo, ¡cacarea por todos lados!-Harry miraba con reprobación la actitud de aquel chico que con gestos mostraba la última caída de Ron en el entrenamiento.

-¡Hey Hermione!-dijo el aludido gritando desde el otro lado de la mesa llevando su mano a los labios y extendiéndola, tirando un beso al aire dirigido a la castaña.

-Estoy contigo Ron, no podré soportar a McLaggen si llegamos a perder, confío en ti "Rey Weasley"-habló entre fastidiada y diverida la chica.

Entrando a clases de transformaciones, aún enojada le dirigí una mirada furibunda a Cormac, ¡era un completo idiota!

-Yo también te adoro ricitos- murmuró el chico repitiendo el gesto que me dedicó en el Gran Comedor.

Di grandes zancadas para llegar a mi lugar, lejos de ese tonto y deposité mis libros en el pupitre con unas ganas terribles de irme de allí, pero tenía que soportar a la "adorable" Beaumont.

Su parloteo incesante me estaba aburriendo, recitaba de memoria lo que decía el libro, ¿no podía comprender lo escrito o era una grabadora?

Algo cayó en mi cabello, extendí mi mano y tomé una grulla de papel que se me había atorado.

[leeme] rezaba aquel papel, entre duda y curiosidad lo abrí dentro de un libro para que la profesora no me descubriera.

_¡A CORMAC LE GUSTA HERMIONE!_ pude leer.

Miré hacia atrás y el tonto de Cormac me guiñó un ojo, ¡ESTO YA ERA EL COLMO!

Al terminar la clase salí como una ráfaga de viento seguida por Harry y Ron.

Alguien gritaba a lo lejos, aún agitado corrió hasta tocarme un hombro.

-¿Que quieres McLaggen?- le enfrenté mientras detenía la mano de Ron, supuse que quería golpearlo.

-Quería saber si entendiste mi mensaje-me dijo orgulloso.

-No, no entendí el mensaje ¡y ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?-le grité en el medio del pasillo mientras agarraba a mis amigos molestos.

-Creo que tendré que probar de otra forma para que comprendas muñeca-susurró Cormac guiñando un ojo.

-¡No la llames muñeca!-gritó Harry deshaciéndose de mi amarre mientras Ron le apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Qué sucede aquí sinvergüenzas?-gruñó Filch flaqueado por la Señora Norris.

Tomé a ambos del brazo y nos saqué de allí antes de meternos en un buen lío mientras les narraba la historia del estúpido mensaje de McLaggen.

Tras una noche tranquila y cálida junto a Severus mi furia se había apaciguado tanto que al otro día no me molestó encontrarme con otra nota de ese tonto al bajar a la sala común.

[mira la pared que da al jardín esta tarde] ¡Joder!, ¡el mismo lugar donde discutimos ayer!

La mañana fue calmada, el frío invierno se colaba por los rincones del castillo mientras los alumnos se protegían con largas bufandas.

Deseaba que la tarde llegara pronto, deseaba ver a mi Príncipe Mestizo cuanto antes.

El hecho de que McLaggen y sus amigotes no estén haciendo bullicio en la sala común me pareció extraño, recordé la nota que me dejó a la mañana sospechosamente.

Cuando decidí ir a la mazmorra tomé otro camino para poder inspeccionar el lugar del crimen antinatura que haría McLaggen, no era tonta, algo tremendamente estúpido llevaría a cabo ese chico.

El lugar citado estaba bien, nada raro ocurría allí, mirando con extrañeza una vez más me dirigí al despacho de Snape.

-Hola-dije entrando sin golpear tomando por la espalda a mi amado.

-Todo el día estuve esperando para hacer esto-me dijo para luego besarme ansiosamente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tenemos que recoger unas hierbas de Pomona-me habló mientras ordenaba unos libros para luego invitarme a salir.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, disimulando mis ganas de tomar tímidamente su mano, le miraba de soslayo distrayéndome con el movimiento de su cabello por el frío viento invernal que corría por el pasillo.

Era normal para todos vernos juntos ya que soy la única alumna que accedió a tener clases extra de pociones con él, toda una afortunada sonreí para mis adentros olvidando todo lo demás.

-Veras Hermione, no todas las pociones calmantes actúan igual- mientras escuchaba su monologo con atención miraba a diestra y siniestra hasta que vi una multitud parada en…¡OH NO!

Justo en la pared situada frente a la entrada del jardín con unas enormes letras negras se podía leer:

**¡A CORMAC LE GUSTA HERMIONE!**, la vergüenza, el miedo y la furia no cabían en mi cuerpo, ¡McLaggen era el idiota del año!

-¡¿Qué?-oí gritar a Severus Snape quien se paró frente a aquel acto de vandalismo cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Quién fue el criminal que ha mancillado la pared del colegio?-gruñó Filch apareciendo desde las sombras.

-¡Anuncie a McGonagall sobre esto!-gritó el jefe de Sytherin mirando con rabia a los espectadores de aquel enorme graffiti.

**Hola hola ¿cómo están? agradezco a todas por leer mi fic y sus reviews :)**

**también quiero saludar a l s nuev s lectores, gracias por todoooo  
**

**besos  
**


	16. Capítulo 15: Descubiertos por el Lobo

**Capítulo 15: DESCUBIERTOS POR EL LOBO**

Hermione

El aire era denso, sentía muchos ojos clavados en mi nuca mientras oía mil murmullos molestos, estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, corrección, estábamos en el momento y lugar equivocados pensé cuando miré de soslayo el rostro del joven profesor Snape.

Sus ojos se volvieron duros e inexpresivos, las aletas de su nariz se abrieron, respiraba de forma lenta, como tratando de calmarse, su boca estaba fruncida, reflejando todo el desprecio hacia el sentido de aquellas palabras para luego volverse una fina línea inexpresiva cuando escuchó la voz severa de la directora.

Aún podía ver sus manos temblando y formando un puño, no se movía de mi lado, sentí unas profundas ganas de abrazarle, me ocurría algo similar cuando la profesora Beaumont trataba de coquetearle.

Luego de escuchar las palabras furibundas de McGonagall mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al polémico graffiti vi que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

-Y usted Señorita Granger, ¿no sabe quien puede ser el autor de semejante atrocidad hacia la institución escolar?-su mirada era tranquila, nada acusadora, aún así quise delatar a Cormac pero mi vida se volvería un infierno después de eso.

-No se si fue McLaggen quien lo escribió -le dije tratando de fingir seguridad.

-Bien, los quiero a todos fuera de aquí.-los curiosos despejaron el área con rapidez pero un furioso Severus dio un paso el frente con intención de ayudar a "solucionar" el problema.

Por instinto roce su mano disimuladamente, sus ojos se posaron a los míos suplicantes.

-Profesor, ¿iremos al invernadero?-susurré para que solo él pudiera oírme.

-Me parece lo más sensato Señorita Granger, Severus yo me encargo de las represalias-posó una mano en el hombro del jefe de Slytherin para luego marcharse de allí calmadamente.

…

-Gracias Pomona, has sacado muy buena cosecha-murmuró el hombre de las mazmorras tratando de ser amable pero la amargura dominaba aún su voz.

Luego de tomar varias hierbas nos retiramos de allí en silencio, caminando a la par dirigiéndonos a su despacho. Pasamos por la pared de la polémica ya limpia, le miré triste pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad fingida, su frustración era visible mientras frotaba sus sienes frenéticamente.

-Gracias por acompañarme-me murmuró con voz casi quebrada.

-Yo…yo no tengo nada con McLaggen y no lo tendré nunca-le dije tratando de entrar en el escabroso tema de una vez.

-Lo se, solo que no puedo evitar…-suspiró profundamente-lo siento- susurró dejándose caer en el sofá.

Me acerqué y le abracé con fuerza, tratando de apaciguar todas sus inseguridades.

-¿Son celos los que sientes?-le dije al oído comprensivamente.

Nos miramos eternamente, pasé una mano por su espalda para besarle con timidez.

-Siento celos cuando la profesora Beaumont se te acerca-le confesé, automáticamente mi cara se volvió roja.

El rió amargamente y me observo con ternura.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ella no me importa en absoluto?, Hermione solo tengo ojos pata ti, en cambio yo tengo más competencia, McLaggen, Weasley, ¡Malfoy!-volvió a despotricar.

-Te amo-con mis más sinceras palabras terminé el estúpido tema mientras una sonrisa nacía en los labios de mi amado.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarme con ganas, literalmente caí encima de él.

-¡Mira la hora que es!, tendrás que volver a tu sala-susurró con tristeza en mi oído luego de mirar mi reloj de pulsera.

Me levanté con pesadumbre arrastrando los pies hacia a la puerta.

-Espera, tengo algo para ti.-me dijo alegremente revisando los cajones de su escritorio, me acerqué con curiosidad.

Sacó una especie de libro y me lo extendió con una sonrisa.

Lo abrí examinando aquel curioso regalo, era un diario, parecía normal, estaba feliz, él me había hecho un presente, era hermoso.

-¡Gracias!-Hablé a viva voz denotando mi euforia.

-Pero no es un ordinario diario-murmuró airoso sacando otro similar que se encontraba en una estantería.

Abrió una de las páginas, sacó una pluma y escribió rápidamente algo en él.

-Ahora mira tu diario-me dijo con entusiasmo.

Le miré dudosa, alguna magia tendría escondida para que Severus se interese en mi regalo.

Abrí el diario con una sonrisa, aún no podía creer que me regalara algo.

Con sus estilizadas y apretadas letras pude leer los nombres que más garabateaba cuando estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

**_Hermione y Severus_**

Los ojos se me iluminaron, era el regalo perfecto además de útil, él había escrito nuestros nombres juntos, era una confirmación, aunque fuera en secreto era mi "novio", pero no creo que le guste ese calificativo.

-Pensé que sería buena idea para comunicarnos, lo que yo escriba automáticamente se podrá leer en tu diario y viceversa.-me miró esperando mi aprobación.

Actué tontamente casi dando saltitos hasta llegar a sus brazos, él me miraba divertido mordiéndose el labio.

-Es hermoso Severus-le dije sonriendo para unir mi boca con la suya en un tierno beso.

Severus

Sábado, odiaba los fines de semana, era una frustración estar lejos de Hermione , algo que parecía enfermarme, ya era adicto a sus abrazos, a sus besos, a su voz, todo me hacía acordar a mi dulce castaña.

La tarde pasaba lentamente, las interminables horas me torturaban, repasé una y otra vez los trabajos de los alumnos de segundo mientras deseaba que el fin de semana pasara tan rápido como el tiempo cuando Hermione y yo estábamos a solas.

El diario gemelo del que le regalé hacía unos días a la chica de Gryffindor me anunciaba que algo había escrito para mi, con ansiedad me levanté para poder leerlo.

[Te extraño, adoro tu regalo y será mi aliado para poder vernos todos los días]

Leí con felicidad aquellas letras mientras una ancha sonrisa era la protagonista de mis sentimientos.

[No lo creo, levantaremos sospechas, además hoy le toca a Beaumont hacer la guardia en los pasillos junto con Remus]

[No me podrán pillar te espero en la sala de los Menesteres en media hora]

Eso era lo que más deseaba hacer en toda la tarde, como siempre es extremadamente arriesgado, ¿pero como resistirme a sus peticiones?

[Es una insensatez, me vas a volver loco Granger]

[Loca estoy yo por verte,ya me voy, te amo.]

Cerré el diario con delicadeza, ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que me amaba?, recordaba cada vez que salieron de sus labios esas palabras que me llenaban de dicha.

Sin miramientos, tranqué la puerta del despacho para ir a su encuentro, esto era el punto justo donde podía afirmar que yo estaba locamente enamorado de Hermione, esa manía de besarla hacía que apresure el paso hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Cuando estuve enfrente del lugar citado saqué mi varita para cuidar mis espaldas, al girarme ella estaba allí, su cabello suelto, su sonrisa iluminada, su graciosa figura caminó hacia mi entre risas pero no se detuvo, sino que traspasó la puerta que recién podía divisar.

Entré con cautela, nunca podía imaginar que se traía esta chica, era mi infierno y mi cielo personal.

-Te extrañe-me dijo para luego tomar mi mano acercándome a su boca.

Como era de costumbre, el tiempo juntos pasó tan rápido que desde la ventana podíamos ver las estrellas en el firmamento titilando a lo lejos.

-Tenemos que irnos, quedé en ayudar a Harry con sus deberes de astronomía.-susurró mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-Salvaste mi tarde, es justo que te vayas-le dije mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro.

Salimos a la misma vez de nuestro lugar secreto, mirando rápidamente a ambos lados con nerviosismo.

-No hay nadie-susurró a mi oído.

Su voz ondulante se instaló en mi cabeza, casi por reflejo la besé con pasión antes de dejarla marchar.

El beso no fue tan largo como los que acostumbrábamos dentro de mi despacho pero era peligroso si recordabas que estábamos expuestos a los ojos de algún curioso.

Los pasos nos advirtieron la presencia de alguien más en aquel desolado lugar, giramos instantáneamente y vimos la figura de Remus Lupin doblando la esquina, haciendo la vista gorda a aquella imprudencia mía.

El temor invadió los ojos de la muchacha quien comenzó a híper ventilar.

-Vete, yo me encargo-sin decir más me dirigí al despacho del jefe de Gryffindor.


	17. Capítulo 16: Navidades sin Ti

**Hola a tod s, gracias por leer este fic, tambien agradezco a las que mandan reviews, me ayudan a inspirarme :) faltan pocos capítulos para terminar este fic, pero no se desanimen! habrá continuación! todavía le falta otro año más en Hogwarts a Hermione así que no me perderé de escribirlo por nada en el mundo.  
**

**Saludos y nuevamente gracias...  
**

**ahora a leer :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Navidades sin ti  
**

Severus

Que extraña era la vida desde que Hermione y yo estábamos juntos, me dirigía a hablar con Lupin sobre nuestra relación sin preocuparme por mi en absoluto, es más, si decide informar a McGonagall sobre esto lo negaré o me las ingeniaré para que yo quede como el único responsable, a Hermione no la reprenderían, no mientras yo pueda defenderla, después de todo ella es lo mas importante del mundo.

-Remus, ¿puedo pasar?-dije tranquilamente mientras esperaba tras la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante, pasa.-la voz de Lupin era de un timbre normal, para nada alterado.

Luego de sentarme lo miré fijamente, quería leer su mente para saber que pensaba sobre lo que vio hace unos minutos pero lo tomaría a mal, decidí transmitir tranquilidad ante todo.

-Vienes por lo que presencié fuera de la sala que viene y va, ¿es así?-el licántropo estaba sereno, algo que no podía entender.

-Es así, si informas a McGonagall no acuses a Granger, yo asumo toda la culpa y si lo decide me-

-Severus, tranquilo-me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro, ¿sería que el compañerismo construido desde que terminó la guerra era muy firme?, Yo tengo un gran respeto y admiro a este hombre, en otras circunstancias quizás seríamos amigos, pero el compañerismo entre ambos era casi una amistad.

-Yo no le diré a Minerva, nadie elige de quien enamorarse, y Hermione es mayor de edad. No le veo nada malo, pero también sé que sois profesor y alumna, si fuera cualquier otro profesor u otra alumna o alumno no dudaría en acusarlos, tengo plena seguridad de tus intenciones, por tu forma de actuar se que la quieres, sin hablar de tu intachable conducta, sus notas no mejoraran a causa de su relación sentimental sin contar que se trata de la alumna mas aplicada de todo el colegio.-Sonrió con complicidad al terminar de hablar, sus palabras eran sinceras y verdaderas, le estaba agradecido.

-¿Entonces que harás?-mi voz juvenil de incredulidad me parecía algo graciosa.

-Nada amigo, yo no he visto nada-dicho esto me guiñó un ojo.

-Te estoy agradecido Remus yo no pensaba que actuarías con misericordia, me he equivocado-le sonreí nervioso, esto era extremadamente loco.

-Sabes, tu rostro refleja mucho el mío cuando dora y yo comenzamos nuestro amor, estaba lleno de ilusión, de dudas, inseguridades pero sobre todo miedo, aunque para el amor no hay edad cuando la diferencia es de varios años hay que trabajar un poco más-sostuvo una foto de su escritorio, sonrió felizmente para luego mostrármela-esta la tomó mi suegro en el cumpleaños de mi esposa, Teddy estrenaba dientes-dijo riendo.

En la foto habían tres personas, una metamorfomaga saludaba alegremente a la cámara, su cabello rosado chicle era lo más llamativo de la imagen, junto a ella estaba el profesor Lupin con una sonrisa franca y en sus brazos un infante quien mordía impaciente un juguete.

-Profesor tengo que hablar con usted sobre lo que vio-Hermione quien atravesó sin permiso la puerta me quedó mirando sorpresiva, sus nervios eran algo visible.

-Buenas noches Hermione, no se de que hablas, yo no he visto nada-le sonrió mientras negaba la cabeza con complicidad-¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-Ehh, no, nada, gracias profesor, yo creo que es tarde, me tengo que ir-dicho esto la chica se retiró rápidamente del lugar, Remus y yo sonreímos, nuestro secreto estaba a salvo con él.

...

Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, estaba asimilando mentalmente que mi castaña se iría por dos semanas, aprovechaba cada segundo con ella, después tendría tiempo de sobra para extrañarla.

Esa tarde llegó antes a nuestras clases, le estaba eternamente agradecido por ello.

Luego de estudiar en profundidad la siguiente poción decidí preguntarle lo que tanto daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Te irás con tus padres estas navidades?-traté de sonar natural, no quería que note mi pesar.

-No, quiero que disfrutes Navidad como lo hicimos en Halloween-me contestó con picardía.

-Hermione tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, además tus padres te han de extrañar-no podía creérmelo, después de todo Remus tenía razón, se notaba que la amaba, mi egoísmo se había esfumado en cuanto a ella, no me molestaba compartir al ser mas hermoso de la Tierra con quienes tan perfectamente la habían creado.

-Voy a extrañarte a ti, ¿prometes que nos veremos?-meneé la cabeza indicando que no sería correcto.

-Te escribiré todos los días-señalé mi diario.

-No te olvides que es mi aliado para poder verte-me susurró al oído mientras su aroma me comenzaba a marear.

-¡Eres imposible Granger!-gruñí para entregarme a un profundo beso.

Hermione

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que volví a casa, estaba feliz de estar junto a papá y mamá pero aún extrañaba a aquel profesor que tan sutilmente me había robado el corazón.

Las misivas que me mandaba a través de mi diario eran cortas y concisas, algo que me resultaba muy común en él, tan reservado en cuanto a sentimientos sin importarme le escribía una y otra vez que lo extrañaba, quizás así se dignaría a citarme en algún sitio para poder estar un tiempo juntos.

En la tarde acompañé a mamá a hacer las compras navideñas y luego recogimos a papá del consultorio, ambos excitados con la idea de pasar navidades juntos otra vez, yo también estaba contenta pero tenía algo que me nublaba un poco la felicidad y eso era solo una pregunta que me hacía recurrentemente, ¿Dónde pasaría navidad el príncipe de las mazmorras?

Aunque Severus no era un gran aficionado de las fiestas populares, no me parecía adecuado que pase las fiestas solo o con gente que no le cae bien, bueno…Severus Snape no es un hombre del tipo sociable.

Al llegar a mi habitación miré radiante hacia mi diario, una nueva misiva de mi amado profesor estaba dentro de él.

Con brusquedad abrí el diario ansiosamente mientras mis ojos leían rápidamente las palabras escritas…

_Hermione me encuentro bien, deseaba pasar estas aburridas fiestas en mi casa, ya sabes mejor solo que mal acompañado pero algunos miembros de la Orden han organizado una fiesta y no le pude negar mi asistencia al Profesor Lupin, creo que le debo un gran favor._

_Yo también he pensado mucho en ti pero sigo pensando que es algo riesgoso que podamos vernos fuera del colegio._

_Sinceramente_

_SS_

Terminé la lectura y resoplé fuerte despertando a Crookshanks de su pesado sueño, era tan difícil convencer a Severus de vernos tan solo unas horas para disminuir la lejanía que me hacía pensar en locuras, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña iría a Mahoma.

Severus

El hecho de que Hermione esté tan insistente en vernos me preocupa demasiado, desde que la conozco mejor se que no se detiene hasta conseguir su objetivo, la pregunta es, ¿Quién de los dos va a ceder?, ¿Podré estar tanto tiempo sin mi Hermione?

-Severus la cena esta lista-me habló alegremente Molly mientras me miraba con extrañeza desde el umbral.

-Gracias Molly, ordeno estas cosas y me dirigiré al comedor-guardé el diario gemelo al que le había regalado a mi alumna favorita y bajé las escaleras.

Mientas el Profesor Snape cenaba, un nuevo mensaje llegó a su diario compartido…

_Querido Sev:_

_Si también piensas en mi, creo que deberíamos vernos, confía en mi como yo lo hago contigo, si nos organizamos podremos vernos y pasar desapercibidos, como ocurrió en el castillo (La mayoría de las veces)_

_Te extraño mucho_

_Hermione_


	18. Capítulo 17: Solo un Tonto Enamorado

**Capítulo 17: Solo un Tonto Enamorado**

Hermione

La taciturna noche trascurría lentamente en la casa de los Granger, el gélido invierno acompañaba a las festividades, habían pasado tres días desde la navidad mientras una joven de rizos castaños se removía con inquietud en su cama.

Una sombra se apareció en la ventana de la habitación, la figura de un hombre se quedó inmóvil flotando en el aire mientras vigilaba el sueño de aquella adolescente en la penumbra.

* * *

_…Los pasillos del colegio eran más cerrados, el olor de su santuario personal inundaba el casillo embriagándome con su aroma, mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa lo que anunciaba la proximidad de mi príncipe mestizo._

_Pasó con rapidez junto a mi, instintivamente le seguí casi corriendo tras el mientras su cabello ondeaba al viento._

_-Sev, espera-dije jadeando a causa de mi agitación._

_El hombre de nariz aguileña se detuvo precipitadamente esperando mi llegada, una vez que estuvimos frente a frente me tomó de la mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dulcemente sus labios se posaron en los míos por un breve lapso de tiempo._

_-Pronto Hermione pronto-susurró el profesor Snape antes de girar y seguir su camino en aquel estrecho pasillo…_

* * *

Jadeando desperté buscando la lámpara de luz o mi varita con un torpe intento al estar aún somnolienta, el ruido despertó a mi peluda mascota que de un salto tiró la lámpara al suelo.

La luz de luna entraba por la ventana, opacada por una curiosa sombra en la ventana, que al mirar por segunda vez ya había desaparecido, debió ser alguna rama de árbol atorada en ese lugar supuse girando a la mesa de luz para buscar mi varita y arreglar el desastre.

Severus

Definitivamente estaba loco, había vuelto a mis andanzas, como un obsesivo viajar a su casa para observarla era el punto justo para afirmar que la locura que me invadía no tenía limites, Hermione me estaba volviendo completamente un inconciente, algo que a mi pesar me invadía de felicidad cuando estaba cercano a ella, algo aún mejor, escucharle mencionar mi nombre en sueños, era algo solemne y hermoso, ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso como ella podría soñar con alguien como yo?, o mejor, ¿Cómo pude contener mi instinto de abrir la ventana para poder abrazarle mientras decía que me amaba sumida en uno de sus sueños?

Sólo con la fuerza de mi cortesía y mi afan por no saltarme más las reglas lo había logrado, algo que no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía durar.

…

Aún con el corazón en la boca el joven Profesor Snape había entrado como una fuerte ráfaga de viento a su humilde morada, la casa estaba aún en penumbras hasta que por arte de magia, literalmente, las velas de las habitaciones se encendieron alumbrando levemente toda la casa.

-¡Qué demonios estas pensando Severus!, ¡por el culo de Merlín!-dijo furibundo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la estantería para sacar una botella de fino vino de elfo y se dejaba caer en la butaca mas cercana.

En dos días Hermione y el volverían al colegio para seguir con el año escolar pero parecían interminables aquellos días sin contactar con su pequeño sol personal.

Al subir las escaleras de la casa el joven sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas, ya no tenia la resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas que había adquirido mediante años de práctica en aquellas noches taciturnas llenas de soledad, algunas veces no recordaba que ahora no era tan viejo físicamente, desde que Malfoy había cometido aquel error con pociones ya no era el mismo Severus Snape.

Hermione

-Buenos días Hermy- habló casi con un susurro la Señora Granger mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz a la espaciosa habitación- hoy no está nevando, iré al consultorio, el Señor Kipps me ha telefoneado anoche, resulta que se ha quebrado un diente con un pedazo de turrón ¿puedes creerlo?-negando con la cabeza la mujer salió de la habitación-Te espero abajo para desayunar-la oyó gritar escaleras abajo.

Hermione se vistió sin prisa mientras buscaba una chaqueta abrigada, quizás decidiría dar un paseo matutino antes de volver a repasar para las futuras clases de Aritmancia, algo que ya era su costumbre.

Mirando al espejo vio su indomable melena sin remedio, tomó un cepillo tratando de mejorarla un poco pero se rindió al ver un bonito gorro de lana, sin dudarlo se lo puso para disimular su falta de prolijidad en el cabello.

-Buenos días pá- dijo la castaña depositando un beso en la mejilla de su progenitor.

-Hoy ya tendremos que trabajar Herm, ya sabes, los excesos de las festividades hacen trizas los dientes y las caries aparecen como una gran molestia- canturreó su padre con una sonrisa ancha de dientes grandes, blancos y perlados hacia su hija.

-Yo iré al parque que esta cerca del consultorio, luego nos juntamos para almorzar- dijo la chica mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

Sin terminar de desayunar Hermione se apresuró para juntar algunos de sus libros, tenía pensado estudiar en el parque, la casa tan silenciosa no era una buena compañera ya que se había acostumbrado a las conversaciones de la sala común, las incesantes preguntas de Ron y el ruido cotidiano del castillo para poder concentrarse y estudiar, se despidió de sus padres y salió de la casa tomando a Crookshanks en sus brazos.

Las veredas estaban aun húmedas por las intensas nevadas de la estación y la castaña procuraba no resbalar ya que llevaba sus libros y a su mascota mientras maniobraba para que el gato se calmara.

-¡Basta Crook!, ¿Qué sucede ahí?, ¿viste un ratón?- lo regañó la muchacha mientras miraba fijamente un árbol. A los pocos segundos otro gato salía desde atrás del mismo con aire ofendido emitiendo un leve maullido de protesta, quizás por una pelea con otro felino.

Hermione y Crookshans llegaron al parque con algunas dificultades debido a que su mascota se negaba a que ella lo lleve en sus brazos o mochila sino que iba caminando con paso tranquilo a su lado y se tomaba un tiempo cada pocos segundos para mirar hacia atrás con confusión.

En un banco Hermione depositó sus libros y miró hacia ambos lados del camino antes de sacar su pluma y empezar a escribir en el pergamino, ella a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros sabía que los muggles veían demasiado anticuados esos objetos. Sumida en sus tareas al terminar de sacar apuntes para sus futuras clases de Aritmancia, sacó su ejemplar de "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" mientras ojeaba lo que posiblemente daría en las futuras clases de la asignatura sin dejar de pensar en el Profesor Snape.

Un quejido se oyó detrás del árbol más cercano y vio la cola peluda de Crookshanks salir retrocediendo hasta que el gato corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás alucinando o solo estas cansado?-le dijo riendo su dueña mientras se paraba para ver que había detrás del árbol mientras que su mascota se acostaba en el banco disfrutando de leves rayos de sol.

Hermione caminó lentamente e instintivamente tocó su varita recordándose a si misma que ya no estaban en guerra así que no tenia que utilizarla porque lo mas grande que podía encontrar era un gato o un perro molesto que quisiera atacar a su gato.

Al mirar detrás del tronco visible del árbol no se encontró con nada que lo que había pensado.

Parado frente a ella, con un suéter de lana negro, jeans, zapatillas y su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta se encontraba el joven Severus Snape con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un buen regalo de navidad atrasado de un tonto enamorado.


	19. Presentacion de Una Joven Escritora

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE NO ES UN CAPÍTULO MAS DE LA HISTORIA. ES UN CAPÍTULO FANTASMA QUE HICE A MODO DE PRESENTACIÓN.**

**TENDRÍA QUE HABERLO HECHO AL PRINCIPIO PERO DECIDÍ QUE QUEDABA MEJOR AQUÍ.  
**

**SI QUIERES LEELO, SI NO QUIERES NO LO LEAS JAJA COMO YA DIJE NO ES NADA INFLUYENTE EN LA HISTORIA  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS REVIEWS :)  
**

* * *

**La Presentación de una Joven Escritora**

Se oyó un fuerte ruido afuera de una casa de clase media, en un vecindario no muy particular, eso si, todas las casas de ese barrio eran iguales.

-Por aquí Sev-dijo la castaña tomando de la mano a su "novio" y acercándolo hacia una de las casas.

-Es la de puerta verde-señaló el joven profesor caminando junto a Hermione hacia allí.

-Alohomora-susurró el joven apuntando a la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza.

-Shhh, creo que todos están durmiendo, quizás ella no, a veces se queda hasta altas horas de la noche-dijo la chica bajando la voz tras cerrar la puerta.

-Si, lo se, estudiando, quizás es por eso que eres de sus personajes favoritos de la saga-sonrió el profesor.

-¡Oh vamos tonto!, tu también eres de sus favoritos, y mucho antes de saber tu historia, bueno digamos que ella no es muy racional, además de estar tan cuerda como Luna adora a Bellatrix-susurró la muchacha divertida.

-Basta de charlas, vamos a entrar a su habitación, sé que estamos invadiendo propiedad privada pero no puede hacer mucho con nosotros-dijo con una mueca-además de ser muggle solo está en su primer año de… ¿abogacía dijiste?

-Así es- contestó su alumna- un abogado es quien resuelve los problemas con la justicia que tienen las personas.

-Si ya lo se, lo dijiste todo el camino hasta aquí-habló el hombre de piel cetrina asomándose por un pasillo de la casa.

Pasaron por un pasillo no tan largo como los de Hogwarts y más angosto, buscando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba quien estaban buscando.

-Ese es el dormitorio de sus padres-dijo el hombre- oigo a su padre roncar, y ese vacío debe ser el su hermano, como dijiste no vive aquí, bueno ella tampoco, se tuvo que mudar a la capital por la universidad pero ella está aquí, a veces viene a su casa los fines de semana.

-Lo que no se es cual es su puerta-habló Hermione pensativa.

-Es ahí-susurró Snape señalando a la última puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Tras una puerta de color morado que tenía varios dibujos abstractos había una calcomanía con una frase que rezaba "No quiero ser Normal" y debajo de ella el logo de una de sus bandas de rock favoritas, autores de la misma. Debajo de eso se encontraba una placa de cerámica que rezaba "Prohibida la entrada a cabezas huecas" y por último (lo que les hizo saber que detrás de la puerta estaba quien buscaban) una placa mas pequeña, esta de madera que con unas letras estilizadas y de color rojo decía "No se admiten muggles" lo que hizo reír por lo bajo a ambos magos.

Abriendo la puerta despacio y cerrando luego de que ambos entraran vieron a la Señorita Ana Laura, "Poy" para sus amigos, (los pocos que tenía) dormida en su cama, con una postura incomoda y un libro encima de su pecho, la habitación estaba iluminada por la lámpara de la mesa de luz a la derecha de la joven.

-Mira es su gata, se llama Minerva como…-

-McGonagall, si, se nota que es gran fan de la saga, creció con ella, lo sabemos porque aunque seamos creados por J.K seguimos reinventándonos en nuevas historias creadas por sus fans y por supuesto que sabemos quienes son debido a que ellos se toman la molestia y la imaginación para darnos vida una y otra vez dentro de sus mágicas historias, así que la saga seguirá viva-susurró Severus para no despertar a Ana.

-Hasta que el último corazón potterico deje de latir-concluyó la chica acariciando a la gata siamesa de la autora del fic.

-Y creo que eso no será pronto- dijo el jefe de Slytherin mirando una estantería llena de libros, a su lado habían dos mas pequeñas que exhibían como trofeos todos los libros de Harry Potter, incluyendo "Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos" y "Criaturas Mágicas y Donde Encontrarlas" muy nuevos, se atrevería a decir que no los había abierto ya que estaban intachablemente perfectos lo que extrañó al profesor de pociones.

-No Sev, los que ella leyó están allí-dijo señalando la estantería al otro lado de la mas grande donde reposaban la misma cantidad de libros pero estos algo chuecos (de tanto leerlos) pero con la misma hermosura que sus gemelos de papel que estaban al otro lado de la gran estantería-falta "El prisionero de Azkaban"-susurró el hombre con aire de suficiencia.

-No, ahí en la mesita-señaló nuevamente la Gryffindor donde el tercer libro de la saga estaba semi-cerrado y con un marcador dentro lo que hizo sonreír a ambos.

La castaña no se resistió y abrió la estantería mayor repleta de libros de muchos autores…Stephen King, Agatha Christie, Edgar Allan Poe, Juana de Ibarbourou, Delmira Agustini, Emily Brontë entre otros… los ojos de la castaña brillaban alegres, quizás Ana le prestara alguno de ellos.

-Simone de Beauvoir, Ana es feminista- afirmó Severus con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Mira Sev-dijo la chica acercándose a quien dormitaba en la cama-Soy yo-habló señalando un gran poster de la película La Orden del Fénix donde se veía a la actriz que la interpretaba a ella en las películas apuntando con su varita hacia adelante, debajo y en una bola de cristal estaba la profesora Umbridge a la que le dedicó una cara de asco "El único camino es la rebelión" se podía leer en el mismo.

-No es el único poster que yo veo aquí- susurró el príncipe con una risita forzada, quizás esta chica estaba algo obsesionada con la saga pero no le importaba.

Había un poster de Ron (Rupert Grint), tres de Harry (Daniel Radcliffe) en diferentes partes de la saga y uno que hizo reir mucho al murciélago de la mazmorra donde estaba Siruis Black (Gary Oldman) en una escena de la quinta película y pegados en habían varios corazones, efectivamente Gary Oldman era el amor platónico de la joven escritora.

Eso no era todo, arriba de la cama de la chica había un gran mural con fotos, recortes e imágenes impresas de varios personajes de Harry Potter, los ojos de ambos se detuvieron el una imagen de Severus Snape donde arriba estaba escrito "Always", Hermione le dio un apretón al hombre mientras él sonreía.

-Ahí están sus dibujos-señalando a una esquina bastante alejada, con una subdivisión que parecía una habitación aparte, además de escribir, como hobby tenía pintar, era una artista abstracta, Snape miró sus obras como si fueran una porquería (quizás lo sean) y Hermione le dio un codazo.

La castaña y el profesor se sentaron en una cama que estaba paralela a la de la chica moviendo algunos libros que estaban sobre ella, todos eran de Derecho, Snape sostuvo en su regazo uno bastante grande donde con letras doradas se podía leer "Código Civil de la República Oriental del Uruguay".

Un ruido despertó a la chica quien de un respingo se movió dejando caer un libro de Jean Jaques Rousseau que leia para su asignatura de la facultad llamada Historia de las Ideas.

-¡Hermione!,¡Severus!¿Qué hacen aquí? Debo estar soñando otra vez-dije extrañada.

-Exactamente no, bueno si, esto pasa en tu cabeza-contestó la bruja.

-Muffliato-dijo el profesor.

-Severus, yo soy muggle, no puedes hacer magia estando yo presente porque…-

-Bah, tu no eres muggle, eres potterica, además seguimos tus instrucciones de la puerta, ninguno de los dos somos muggles-habló el joven.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarles, ¡wow!, de verdad estoy impresionada, ¿está por aquí Siruis?-hablé casi con un gritito al decir ese nombre y salí de la cama.

-No, solo somos nosotros dos, venimos aquí para que te presentes formalmente con todos tus lectores, ya sabemos que dejaste escribir fics por un tiempo, ¡entraste a la universidad!-habló Hermione con admiración, estrechando mis manos con un gritito como hacía un momento yo lo había hecho hablando de mi amado Sirius.

-Debe ser muy fabuloso-hablo de nuevo.

-Lo es- afirmé-tengo mucho que estudiar y es bastante duro pero me gusta.

-¿Y ahora van a hablar de libros, estudio y todas esas cosas sabelotodos?-siseó Snape entornando los ojos.

-Sev, no seas así, no tienes que disimular conmigo, no eres tan irritante, al menos aquí en mi imaginación, además Hermione es la inteligente-le hablé apoyando mis manos en la cadera.

-No tu también eres estudiosa-sentenció Hermione.

-Pero tu eres inteligente-hablé otra vez.

-No me aburran con halagos por favor-siseó el murciélago.

-Bueno creo que ya cumplimos nuestro cometido, vinimos, hiciste un capitulo ficticio sobre ello y te presentamos con algunas de tus características a los lectores, creo que el trabajo está terminado-dijo Hermione con suficiencia.

-No-habló Snape- y quien no comente este capítulo como los otros sufrirá de mi ira cuando le lance un Sectumsempra-sentenció el temible profesor de pociones.

-¡Severus!-le regañó Hermione

-No, déjalo-le insté- ojalá vuelvan las viejas lectoras y también les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas y ojalá comenten, el trabajo del escritor solo se llena cuando hay gente que comenta sus escritos.

-Nos vamos Herm- acto seguido Severus se puso de pie y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-No sin que antes se den un tierno beso-los alenté.

-Ana, ¡frente a ti no!-gruñó el hombre.

-Yo soy la escritora y quiero un beso apasionado para mis lectores ahora-ordené.

Sus labios se tocaron otra vez (como ya han leído en capítulos anteriores) en un pequeño y dulce beso.

-Bueno, hasta que nos llames en tus nuevos capítulos-habló el profesor abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

-Adiós Poy, y si, esta noche seré la madrina de tu boda con Siruis en el sueño que tendrás en un rato cuando nos marchemos-dijo Hermione mientras me hacía adiós con la mano.


	20. Capítulo 18: La Habitación Secreta

****HOLA GENTE ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ACÁ SIGO CON LA HISTORIA, TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE NO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO DESDE AHORA, QUIZA CAPITULOS POR SEMANA, IGUAL YA ESTÁ TERMINANDO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE VOY A TENER QUE INVITARLAS/OS PARA LEER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC EN UN TIEMPO.

ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA PRESENTACIÓN Y SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, AQUÍ ESTA UN CAPÍTULO MAS...

* * *

**Capítulo 18: La Habitación Secreta del Príncipe**

Severus

La tranquilidad había vuelto a ser parte de mí, faltaba un día para fin de año y Hermione ya había vuelto al colegio, algo que me daba ánimos para comenzarlo.

Visitarla en el parque cercano a su casa había sido un acto irresponsable pero al recibir varias sonrisas de mi castaña no me torturé por ello.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahora mismo?, no tendremos clases hasta el primero de enero, quizás esté disfrutando del día con el zanahorio y Potter.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-gruñí.

No estaba dentro de su sala común, tampoco en el Gran Comedor, pronto vi unas letras diminutas marcando donde se encontraba la chica, caminaba hacia los muros del castillo con La Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw.

¿Qué hacía ella con ese fantasma?, ¿La Dama Gris salía de Hogwarts?, pensé que solo habitaba en la torre de su casa y en la biblioteca tratando de no toparse con el Barón Sanguinario, yo mismo lo había ahuyentado mas de una vez de su presencia.

Decidí no hacerme mas preguntas y continuar con lo mio, tenía que hacer la poción matalobos para Remus.

Había recibido un regalo de navidad de su parte, unos elegantes guantes de piel de dragón, creo que estamos al borde de entablar una amistad, después de todo él era el único que sabía de lo mio con Hermione y había guardado silencio o quizás lo hacía para no perder a su pocionista que realizaba la compleja tarea de hacer mas amena su licantropía.

Decidí alejarme de pensamientos negativos y sacar los ingredientes para comenzar…

Luego de dejar la poción en el fuego decidí buscar algunas amapolas en los jardines del colegio para aumentar mis reservas.

Lo que más me gustaba de las festividades era que el colegio estaba vacío o casi pensé al ver a Odette acercándose a mi.

-Buenos días Severus-me dijo con voz coqueta mientras trataba de tomar mi antebrazo- ¿adonde vas?

-A los jardines-contesté mientras me deshacía de su amarre-llevo prisa.

Al instante sentí como me empujaban por la espalda y caían un montón de libros, su perfume llegó a mi nariz.

-Señorita Granger-dije tratando de disimular la felicidad que me nacía en mi-déjeme ayudarle-hable mientras tomaba algunos libros viejos del suelo.

"Animagos del S. XVIII ","La transformaciones mas avanzadas", "Brujo o animal" leí rápidamente mientras le alcanzaba esos ejemplares.

-Disculpe profesor-susurró mientras sonreía al suelo.

-No es na…-

-Granger, siempre tan torpe, parece la ligereza mental no concuerda con tu falta de concentración al caminar con libros-habló la zorra con malicia.

-Lo sient-

-¿Qué has dicho Odette?, creo que ninguno de nosotros podría mantener el equilibro con todo eso-la defendí mientras veía que la pila de libros le tapaba nuevamente la visión-la ayudaré Granger- siseé mientras tomaba algunos ejemplares.

Caminamos sin dirigirnos la palabra pero vi sus ojos brillar, eso estaba bien.

-Profesor Snape, Hermione-saludó Lovegood mientras nos miraba con tranquilidad.

Acompañarla a la sala común nunca fue tan placentero.

-¿Profesor cuando volveremos a tener clases?-me susurró con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Las clases son libres, no tienen motivo para concordar con las obligatorias-hablé sin pensar queriendo que entendiera el mensaje.

-¿Esta tarde?-titubeó.

-Está bien-alcancé a decir mientras bajaba la escalera.

Hermione

Esa tarde me apresuré para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la mazmorra ¡lo extrañaba tanto!

Los pasillos desiertos me ayudaron para no distraerme con nada hasta llegar al despacho de Snape, golpeé la puerta y el la abrió mientras me invitaba a pasar.

-Te extrañé-le susurré al oído viendo su dulce sonrisa asomándose mientras me tomaba por la cintura para depositar un beso en mi cabello.

-Hoy vamos a realizar una poción muy avanzada, es para los Aurors del Ministetio, te va a encantar-dijo alegremente mientras me arrastraba como un niño emocionado a su pequeño santuario.

El maravilloso olor se impregnó en mi, mientras veía que sacaba varios frascos con ingredientes viscosos y hacía levitar un gran caldero de oro hacia él.

-Poción Camuflante -exclamó con una sonrisa invitándome a acercarme.

-Wow, te camufla con el entorno, como una especie de camaleón gigante-dije con un gritito.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor o…-se acercó a mis labios y me dio un corto beso.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente mientras estaba en su compañía.

-¿Herm, me alcanzas las escamas de dragón?, están en la estantería de allí-señaló la mas lejana mientras yo me dirigía a ella.

Tenía el cuchillo de plata con el que había cortado las patas de camaleón en la mano y al subir a buscar las escamas me hice daño con el, lo tiré al suelo mientras me apoyé ligeramente en la pared de piedra.

De la nada, una puerta de madera color caoba apareció, ¿Qué había tras ella?, ¿Por qué se abría con sangre?

El Príncipe de la mazmorra estaba tras de mi para ayudarme a bajar.

-Déjame ver la herida-susurró con nerviosismo mirando mi palma.

A continuación tomó su varita y comenzó a curarme con un extraño hechizo que parecía una canción.

-Ya está-me dijo cerrando mi mano-por un momento pensé que te ibas a caer-me abrazó.

Yo no le estaba dando mucha importancia, mi cerebro seguía trabajando sobre que escondía el profesor detrás de esa puerta misteriosa.

Severus giró su cabeza y luego buscó mis ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Es mi casa en Hogwarts, ¿Quieres pasar?-abrió la puerta y las luces de las farolas que habían dentro se prendieron invitándome a pasar.

La sala era pequeña, tenía una gran librería y en medio de ella tres sillones verdes junto a una mesita ratona.

Miré a Severus y siguió hacia adelante, decidí avanzar junto a él.

Prendió unas luces, eran eléctricas y pude ver una cocina muggle.

La mesada alta era un desayunador perfecto, junto a ella habían dos bancos similares a los de un bar, una cocina y varios muebles flotantes.

No me imaginaba a Severus cocinando.

-¿Tu cocinas?-dije con incredulidad.

-Si, recuérdame invitarte alguna vez-se rió.

Ante esa invitación se me erizó la piel.

-¿Y por qué es muggle?-hablé otra vez.

-Me hace acordar a mi madre, ella cocinaba muy bien-dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesada, él nunca me habló de su madre.

-Es muy linda tu casa-dije mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Debes de dejar de usar esos adjetivos conmigo "lindo", "bonito", "hermoso" no van conmigo-dijo entre risas.

-Bien, es muy tenebrosa profesor, casi me muero del miedo de saber donde vive el profesor mas malvado del colegio-fingí temor llevándome las manos a la cara mientras me reía.

-¡Hey no te rías de mi!, no te he mostrado todo aún-me dijo mientras caminábamos de nuevo hacia la sala.

-Esta es mi habitación-murmuró mientras abría una puerta cercana a un sillón.

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente dejándome ver la habitación de mi príncipe.

Unas cortinas verde esmeralda de terciopelo cubrían una pequeña ventana, al otro lado había una cama grande y elegante con dosel cercana a un pequeño sofá, a unos pasos estaba un pequeño escritorio donde una foto de su madre, Eileen Prince reposaba y se movía.

Su habitación era sencilla pero hermosa lo miré y luego recordé la poción, ¡la habíamos dejado en el fuego!

-La poción-dije con horror.

-Vamos-habló mientras nos dirigíamos a la pared principal.

El profesor tocó con su mano la pared y la puerta reapareció, salimos y milagrosamente la poción todavía no se echó a perder.

-¿Por qué tu no te cortaste para salir?-le dije pensativa.

-Porque solo la primera vez tiene que sentir tu sangre, las otras veces ya reconoce tu tacto-contestó con suficiencia.

-Sobre la mesa estaba abierto el mapa del merodeador de Harry, ¿Cuándo se lo confiscaste?-le pregunté con cierto pesar, Harry debía de estar abatido.

-No es el de Potter, era el de Pettigrew, hay cuatro mapas, este lo usaba yo cuando era director del colegio, me lo había obsequiado esa rata- dijo terminando el tema.


	21. Capítulo 19: La Bruja y el Jeréz

**Capítulo 19: LA PARED, LA BRUJA Y EL JEREZ**

Hermione

La soleada tarde de mayo iluminaba todo el jardín del colegio dando una sensación de felicidad a muchos estudiantes que decidieron pasar las horas del fin de semana que estaba terminando en ese lugar tan tranquilo y pacifico más aun estando varios de los prefectos de las casas en el mismo sitio ahuyentando a los alborotadores.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando anochezca jugamos una partida de Gobstones?-Me dijo Luna mientras ojeaba su ejemplar de Runas Antiguas.

-No puedo quedé con Snape de ayudarlo a clasificar las pieles de dragón que le llegaban hoy de Rumania-me disculpé.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar de chica enamorada a chica enamorada?-me susurró Luna sacando su varita-Muffliato-dijo-es un truco muy útil, me lo enseñó Ginny, nadie nos oirá.

Yo sabía de qué hechizo estaba hablando y quien era su autor, aún recordaba como me fastidiaba que Ron y Harry lo utilizaran todo el sexto año con ayuda del Príncipe Mestizo o mejor dicho Severus Snape.

-Luna yo no estoy enamorada, a veces no se de donde…-tuve que dejar de mentir porque sabía que ella lo intuía, se le daban muy bien esas cosas.

-Snape y tu se ven a escondidas, una vez creí verle en la Sala que viene y va y tu ibas muy cerca, primero pensé que escondían algo pero luego me di cuenta que actuaban extraño, además esas miradas con brillo, esas sonrisas y el hecho de que Snape ha empezado a ser más comprensivo con los alumnos, intuí que tu tenías que ver y ahora mismo estás sonrojada, es obvio que son pareja, como lo somos Neville y yo.

-Luna yo no quiero que…-

-Herm, ¿acaso no me conoces?, ¡no le diré a nadie! es obvio, me encanta la pareja que hacen y lo bien que le sienta a Snape tu buena influencia.-

Sin nada más que decir Hermione se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó fuertemente en señal de aceptación, le hacía falta hablar con alguien y Luna era la indicada para esto, luego de pasar una amena tarde hablando de amor,de como Neville y Severus se comportaban con ellas y sobre el pasado San Valentín fueron adentro entre carcajadas y anécdotas bien protegidas por el Muffliato.

Severus

Caminé hacia la biblioteca para ver si Hermione había contestado la misiva a través del cuaderno

_Luego de cenar en la Sala de Menesteres ¡Te extraño! xxx_

…

Luego de mirar a ambos lados para ver si alguien me seguía traspasé el umbral para encontrarme con mi castaña.

-Te esperé bastante tiempo, ¡llegas tarde! 5 puntos menos para Slytherin- sonrió y pasando sus manos en mi espalda para darme un corto beso.

-Tu no eres profesora-dije riendo

-¿A no?-tomó mi cara y me besó aún más que antes.

Pasamos solo una hora en "nuestro otro lugar secreto" según Hermione, el primero era mi sala privada de pociones.

-Tendremos que irnos ahora, hoy nos toca rondar por los pasillos-me paré pero ella seguía tomando mi mano, obligándome a sentarme otra vez.

-Hay que hablar de algo importante Sev-me dijo con cara de póker

-¿De que trata?- susurré sonriendo jugando con uno de sus rizos.

-De tu y yo, ¿sabes?, yo soy mayor de edad y muy responsable de mis actos-se pausó y me miró estudiando mis facciones-yo creo que es hora de que pasemos al siguiente paso-susurró nerviosa.

-¿Y cuál para ti es el siguiente paso?-hablé con voz mas gruesa.

-No te hagas Severus Snape, tu sabes cual es- me dijo mas nerviosa todavía

Estuvimos en silencio varios minutos mientras yo esperaba alguna otra reacción de ella.

-¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo!-me miró mientras yo me paraba nuevamente.

-¡Que locura Hermione Granger! ¡Estamos en el colegio!-la reprendí mientras nacía en mi un orgullo muy grande, ella quería que yo fuera su primer hombre, y yo me encargaría de que fuera el ultimo, pero ahora no, no la veía preparada.

-Bueno aquí no pero en mi casa o la tuya o no se don…-me llevé un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio.

-Hermione, aún no estas mentalmente preparada, ¿se te nota sabes?-hablé terminando el tema, era algo muy valioso para que me lo de a mi, quería darle mas tiempo, yo la esperaría toda la eternidad si fuera posible.

-Tu siempre quieres tener razón, ¿Sabes qué? No la tienes y ya me voy no quiero seguir discutiendo con un tonto como tu-su enojo era infundado, yo solo quería que lo pensara mejor.

-Si eso dices está bien-sisee con falsa indiferencia.

-¡No me des la razón como a los locos Snape!-chilló

-Como digas-adoraba hacerla enojar por cosas tontas aunque este tema era algo que me daba un poco de temor aún así sabía que se iba a arrepentir o lo haría yo primero y nos besaríamos otra vez mas antes de salir.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-susurró mientras pegaba la oreja en la pared.

Varias botellas cayeron al suelo detrás de la sala, yo hechicé la pared, haciéndola invisible solo para nosotros.

-Es la profesora Trelawney-susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca, con el hechizo parecía golpear un vidrio una y otra vez, aunque para la profesora seguía siendo la pared que daba entrada a la sala.

-Tranquila, ya se cansará y volverá mas tarde, hace varios años que esconde su jerez aquí, sabe que si no puede abrir es porque alguien mas está dentro- tomé la mano temblorosa de mi alumna.

-¡Demonios mi ojo interior no pudo prevenir que alguien mas estaba aquí, ¿otra vez?-susurró la bruja mientras se alejaba.

Esperamos unos minutos frente a la pared que para nosotros era de vidrio.

-Ahora vete, no hay nadie ahí afuera- le dije mientras la atraía hacia mi.

-No te besaré, aún estoy enojada-me dijo mirando hacia abajo, riendo por lo bajo la tomé de la cintura y la besé con fuerza hasta que ella correspondió a mis labios.

-¿Ves? No lo estabas tanto.-reí.

-Ya tendremos que hablar otra vez de ese tema Severus-me miró ceñuda y llevando una mano a su cadera.

-Vete antes de que vuelva alguien- unos segundos después mi acompañante ya no estaba en el lugar.

Caminé por el pasillo y vi una sombra mientras el olor a tomates podridos o "perfume francés importado" llegaba a mi nariz, no quería cruzarme con Beaumont así que caminé rápidamente a la mazmorra antes de que se percatara de mi presencia en ese lugar.


	22. Capítulo 20: Nunca Más

ATENCIÓN: QUIZÁS ESTE ES EL CAPI MÁS TRISTE DE LA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE ACEPTO SUS TOMATAZOS PORQUE VI QUE TODAS ADORAN A LA PAREJA, COMO DICE LA CANCIÓN DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY...

YA TENGO ALGO EN MENTE PARA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA :)

COMENTEN!

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Nunca Más**

Severus

Mi experiencia en salir de los problemas me indicaba que hoy no era así, intuía que algo malo iba a pasar, sentía que nos habían visto y no se trataba de Remus.

Pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho a los pocos minutos que yo había ingresado en el y supe que todo iba mal.

-Cierra la puerta Odette- susurré.

-¡Tu, Severus Snape, tu y la niña perfecta, los vi, lo sabía!, siempre escondidos aquí, siempre rechazando mis invitaciones siempre escabulléndote por los pasillos, ¡sabes que está prohibido!-dijo llena de furia y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Acúsame con McGonagall, es algo que no me importa mucho, ya tengo trabajo con otras cosas que hago-gruñí desafiante.

-Claro señor Orden de Merlín primera clase, señor millones de galeones, señor valiente espía y jodídamente joven por gracia del destino-chilló mientras se me acercaba mas detrás de la mesa.

-Mis asuntos no te incumben Beaumont, pero creo que ya has averiguado más de lo que quería que nuestra comunidad sepa-dije con palabras ardidas.

-Ahora que lo sepa McGonagall no podrá hacer nada con su consentida Granger, ambos serán expulsados, ¡ambos!, a ella le importa mucho seguir tragando libros detrás de estas paredes pero ya no más, nunca más-rió a carcajadas.

Pensé en la salida más fácil, un Obliviate y todo quedaría resuelto, ella tenía las neuronas justas y necesarias para dar clases y nada mas, no sospecharía cuando me acerque y la hechice pensé.

-Podríamos hablar sobre eso-medité mientras me acercaba a ella-¿qué deseas a cambio de tu silencio?-aguardé su respuesta mientras el brillo ambicioso nacía de sus ojos azules.

-¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad quiero Severus?-susurró mientras se acercaba muy sigilosamente a mi cara pegando su cuerpo al mio, algo que me dio un tremendo asco, tratando de disimularlo tomé la varita en mi mano.

Oí que la puerta se abría nuevamente, quedandome paralizado porque los labios de la rubia mujer estaban a escasos centímetros de lograr su objetivo.

-¡Profesor!-gritó esa voz que conocía tan bien, y la última persona que deseaba ver en ese mismo momento.

Ambos volteamos nuestros rostros para encontrar a una furibunda Hermione con su cara tan roja que parecía estar a punto de explotar, Odette seguía tomándome por la espalda y yo me deshice con asco de su agarre como tantas veces.

-No es lo que piensas yo no…-no pude terminar, mi castaña ya no estaba ahí, se había desvanecido como un fantasma.

-Bien, esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé-susurró Beaumont.

-Antes de que me olvide, dulces sueños maldita zorra-susurré cerca de su cuello-¡ Obliviate!.

Al ver que ya no había peligro para Hermione me tranquilicé y corrí a su encuentro necesitábamos hablar, yo no la había besado, yo nunca besaría a nadie mas que ella.

**Hermione**

Era la tonta mas grande del mundo, ¡claro que Severus iba a aprovechar si Beaumont se le insinuaba! Era tan hermosa y elegante, no debí confiar en el, yo no tenía que ilusionarme, no podía creer que estaba siendo engañada.

Esa noche estaba decidida a entregarse completamente al amor de su vida y el la rechazó con la mayor tranquilidad, debía imaginarlo ¡se estará revolcando con la profesora hace meses y no terminaba conmigo porque era una niñita tonta y de seguro no quería verme llorar!

Y tenía razón, ahora estaba llorando desconsolada en la Sala de Menesteres mientras esperaba sin resultado serenarse para subir a su habitación.

-Hermione abre, yo sé que estás ahí-dijo esa voz, como un quejido.

Decidí abrir e insultarlo ya no tenía dignidad.

Cuando se abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera salir el entró y cerró la puerta con aire furioso.

-Déjame explicarme, ¡demonios no seas infantil!-me dijo mientras sacaba mis manos que estaban tapando fuertemente mis oídos en forma de protesta.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!¡NO DIGAS NADA!¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ME HAS DESTRUIDO? ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO NUNCA MÁS!-grité desesperadamente azorada y golpeando la pared encantada nuevamente para que yo no pueda salir.

Me abalancé hacia el para rogarle que abra y me deje ir mientras el escondía sus ojos con su cabello mirando fijamente al suelo y temblando levemente.

-Escúchame, por favor-su voz ronca llamó mi atención, mirándome suplicante, levantando por primera vez la cara desde que entró en la sala.

-No quiero, ábreme-gruñí, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y la rabia corría por mis venas como un veneno y la ponzoñosa subía para Salir a través de las palabras-TE DESTESTO, HEMOS TERMINADO, NUNCA DEBÍ FIJARME EN TI, AUN NO CREO QUE LO HAYA HECHO, NADIE TE HA APRECIANDO EN AÑOS, SOLO DUMBLEDORE Y EL ESTÁ MUERTO, SOLO LE FUISTE LEAL A EL, ¡ME SIENTO ESTUPIDA CONFIANDO EN TI! Y ESPERO QUE EL PROFESOR LUPIN TAMBIÉN SE ALEJE ANTES DE LLEVARSE UNA SORPRESA-sonreí irónica, gemí para evitar un sollozo-Y NUNCA MAS, EN TU VIDA ME VAS A VER COMO IDIOTA TRAS DE TI, NUNCA MAS VOY A BESARTE NUNCA MAS VOY A IMAGINARNOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE, ESTO SE ACABÓ, SOLO SERÁ EL PROFESOR SNAPE PARA MI, solo eso-esto último lo dije para mi misma, me calmaba para dejar lugar a la tristeza que me ahogaba y yo luchaba para no llorar delante de él.

-¿En realidad quieres eso?-su voz parecía de ultratumba.

-Si-gruñí, de pronto la puerta volvió a aparecer y yo salí rápidamente cerrando con toda la fuerza que tenía dejando al joven profesor Snape solo, como siempre tendría que haber sido.


	23. Capítulo 21: Dolorosamente Lejos

**Capítulo 21: Dolorosamente Lejos**

Severus

Nunca me había sentido más triste y solo en la vida, ¿era una ironía? Antes disfrutaba de la soledad y creé una coraza para que nadie más pudiera lastimarme pero dejé a Hermione entrar y ella destrozó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance , mi corazón duro como una piedra se había ablandado por las dulces palabras de la castaña, y sus besos, sus caricias como de su adorable compañía, ella, lo mejor que me había pasado en el mundo, me dejó, solo, triste, perdido, sin nada mas que hacer que llorar en un rincón de aquella escondida sala, como un niño pequeño al que habían abandonado a su suerte.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó desde que discutimos, solo vi entrar la luz del alba por la ventana y supe que era el momento de ser el mismo Snape cruel y sin sentimientos de siempre.

Me paré como pude, sentía que pesaba más que antes y sin prisa caminé hacia las mazmorras.

Al entrar en el despacho vi que seguía la odiosa arpía sentada allí y al verme esbozó una pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

-Me quedé toda la noche esperándote Severus, quería pedirte un poco de poción anti edad, para mi vieja madre- carraspeó mientras yo arqueaba una ceja-e invitarte a cenar, pero ya veo que es hora de dar clases.

El embrujo había funcionado bien, ni rastro de que su poca memoria recuerde el incidente de anoche.

-trataré de acordarme-susurré con indiferencia.

-¿Qué te ocurre Severus?, tus ojos están rojos e hinchados, ¿has llorado?-dijo mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a mi cara para acariciarme.

En ese momento retrocedí evitando el contacto y me giré para darle la espalda.

-¿Llorar yo?-siseé con incredulidad- estuve preparando una poción bastante toxica, y ahora deberías irte, en unas horas tienes clases-sentencié mientras la obligaba a salir del despacho tras dar un portazo molesto.

No tenía hambre, en ese tiempo arreglé mi aspecto para que no se notase el percance idiota que tuve, era un sentimental, ¡odiaba a las personas que lo eran y yo me había convertido en uno más!

…

Era la primera vez en años que no estaba ansioso por verla en clase, recordaba muy bien esas palabras como si me las hubiera marcado a fuego.

"…NUNCA MAS VOY A IMAGINARNOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE, ESTO SE ACABÓ, SOLO SERÁ EL PROFESOR SNAPE PARA MI, solo eso…"

Solo eso, me dije a mi mismo, aunque nunca la traté con privilegio ni antes ni durante lo que pasó tenía que evitar la necesidad que sentía de explicarle lo ocurrido. Ella era testaruda, nunca me escucharía jamás, quizás eso será una carga que llevaría el resto de mis días, ¡como desearía estar muerto ahora mismo!

Cuando todos tomaron sus lugares di por iniciada la clase escribiendo en el pizarrón los pasos para realizar la poción del día.

-¿Y quien de ustedes sabe que hace esta poción?-sisée mientras veía la única mano levantada tan alto que parecía no darse cuenta que nadie más iba a intervenir, si, como siempre era ella.

Hermione

Ya pasó lo duro me repetía en mis adentros, la clase estaba por terminar y solo había reprimido un sollozo una sola vez, era todo un logro.

Cuando nos envió unos interminables deberes y amenazó a algunos alumnos dio por finalizada la clase, al fin.

Junté mis cosas lo más rápido que pude para ser la primera en salir pero la directora entró al salón sin previo aviso.

-Severus, Señorita Granger, tengo que hablar con ustedes en mi despacho sobre como evolucionan sus clases particulares, ahora si tienen tiempo-dijo McGonagall sonriendo a ambos.

-Yo ya terminé las clases por hoy-susurré casi inaudiblemente.

-Claro Minerva-dijo su fría voz mientras pasaba a un lado haciendo que su capa ondeara fantasmagóricamente tras de si.

Una vez en la dirección me sentí algo frustrada y abatida, él estaba a escasos centímetros aunque lo sentía a diez años luz con el deseo de que realmente fuera así.

-¿Y como cree usted que ha avanzado su alumna?-habló la directora pasando sus ojos de un lado al otro por el lugar.

-Granger aprende rápido, no me sorprendería que llegase a ser medimaga antes de que El Profeta deje de ser un diario amarillista-siseó con indiferencia mirándome con el rabillo del ojo algo que me hizo temblar.

-¿y cuantas veces a la semana tiene clases señorita?-dijo la bruja.

-Oh, ehh, bueno, como son catedras libres-miré al profesor-tenemos clases casi todos los días, he aprendido mucho y estoy realmente agradecida con este plan de estudio porque el profesor Snape realmente hace que los conocimientos entren sin esfuerzo.

- Eso me alegra y dado a que he visto que se llevan muy bien supongo que también elegirá pociones en este plan el año que viene ¿no es así?-

La tensión estaba en el aire, faltaba poco para los exámenes finales y suponía que me lo preguntaría.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar mientras la profesora miraba extrañada a ambos.

-Por mi no hay problema, todo sea porque salga lo mejor preparada para la escuela de medimagos , además Granger no da mucho trabajo-murmuró el hombre de las mazmorras.

- Ya me lo imaginaba Severus, si yo tuviera que darle clases particulares tampoco me estresaría para nada, Granger es una gran alumna ¿Y usted?-me sonrió con amabilidad, el rostro del Slytherin era inescrutable.

Un sudor frio recorría mi espalda, lo detestaba pero mis estudios estaban en juego y tenía que avanzar todo lo que pudiera antes de entrar a la escuela superior.

-Si-dije casi para mi misma mirando al piso como si fuera lo mas entretenido que había visto en años.

-Antes de que me olvide, la profesora Beaumont también esta interesada en darte clases-habló nuevamente.

Lo necesitaba, más que las pociones quizás, esto que estaba haciendo a escondidas cerca del sauce boxeador con los consejos de Helena Ravenclaw para ser animaga me estaba enloqueciendo, y si salía mal podía ser fatal, aún no había alcanzado a transformarme.

Pero el odio ganaba una vez mas rugiendo en mi ser, yo la había visto besando al amor de mi vida, esa zorra, ¡esa maldita mujerzuela!

-No-gruñí sin darme cuenta.

-¿Le sucede algo?-preguntó la directora.

- Nada- traté de sonar normal, Snape parecía una escultura de piedra.

-Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, pueden marcharse-las puertas del despacho se abrieron.

La profesora Sprout y Neville estaban esperando su entrevista, él también había elegido ese plan de estudio.

Caminamos hasta cerca de la escalera que daba a la torre hasta que Snape se paró en seco.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-susurró, parecía hablar consigo mismo.

-Porque usted cedió primero y me importan mucho mis estudios-balbucee.

- La veo en el salón de clase a las siete de la tarde-sentenció alejándose rápidamente, observé su capa haciendo frufrú elegantemente.

Estaba claro, no pisaría su santuario personal nunca más.

* * *

que les parece? no olviden dejarme reviews, ahora que la historia está mas trágica quiero ver si lo hago bien.

acepto crucios :)


	24. Capítulo 22: Animagos

**Capítulo 22: Animagos**

Severus

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes, la monotonía habitual, aquella que no tendría que haber abandonado nunca

En los fines de semana me preocupaba por terminar mi libro de pociones, aquella meta estaba mas cerca cada día y el editor me confirmó que para el nuevo curso de Hogwarts los alumnos estarían utilizándolos, al fin podrían hacerlo correctamente, claro, los que tengan el cerebro un poco mas brillante que el de un trol, algo que dudaba mucho.

Las clases con ella eran tan regulares como siempre, tapadas con una dura y fría fachada de cordialidad haciéndolas insoportables e incomodas para ambos aunque casi terminábamos por este año y los exámenes finales estaban pisando los talones de todos.

¿Cómo puedes amar a la persona que quieres tener lejos?, deseaba no verla, quería no girarme inconscientemente cada vez que pasaba a mi lado por los pasillos del casillo, anhelaba no estremecerme cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que su aroma invada mi ser desconcentrándome completamente hasta perder los sentidos y lo que mas odiaba de ella era que cada vez me enamoraba mas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, algún día mi imbécil corazón iba a explotar de confusión y Hermione Granger sería la única culpable.

Desaparecía a veces, miraba el mapa de Pettigrew, la encontraba en los alrededores del casillo, cerca del sauce boxeador, quería averiguar que planeaba, que estaba haciendo esos días que desaparecía repentinamente junto a un fantasma y un gato para luego aparecer agotada como si hubiera peleado con varios gigantes al mismo tiempo, solo tenía que encontrarla a deshora e interrogarla, podría dejar de pensar en ese misterio y este era el día.

Caía la noche y no estaba cansado, miré por última vez el mapa, algo extraño apareció.

¿Qué hacía Granger corriendo en círculos a gran velocidad alrededor del sauce boxeador?

¡Al fin podría atraparla!, sonreí triunfante mientras salía del despacho a grandes zancadas.

En la puerta principal algo se movía con sigilio, era ella bajo esa capa camuflante que le había regalado Potter en navidad.

Hermione

¡Lo había logrado! Era una animaga, una de las pocas hechiceras que podía convertirse en un animal y eso era lo mejor que había hecho con la magia.

Nunca me gustaron las escobas, ni montar en hipogrifo cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero volar con mis propias alas era lo más fantástico que haría jamás.

Recordé cuando me transformé en esa pequeña ave, las plumas, el sentirme diminuta y pasar desapercibida, aunque estas ultimas dos cosas ya las había experimentado antes, el batir las alas alejando la tristeza y los problemas de mi corazón inestable, disfrutando de la suave brisa que me hacía revivir, era un día perfecto.

-Granger, ¿Qué hacía fuera del castillo?, déjeme recordarle que esta prohibido-siseó su voz mientras de un tirón me quitaba la capa, nunca debí mostrársela, no era tan buena como la de Harry, el poder camuflarme aún dejaba que se percibiera mi presencia.

-Fui a la casa del profesor Hagrid-mentí mirándole desafiante.

-Se encuentra en el despacho de la directora ahora mismo-sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, por eso regresé, nadie me atendió y tuve que volver antes de- me interrumpió cuando se acercó un poco más.

-¿Por qué su túnica está rasgada?, tiene sangre en la barbilla Granger, ¿se contagia de Potter acaso?, antes solía desaparecer solo y volver como héroe algo sucio, con su ropa rota y cubierto de sangre aunque ahora solo se lo ve en su sala común con la chica Weasley-susurró mirando preocupado mi barbilla, me llevé una mano a la herida mirándolo con desdén.

-A usted no le interesan mis asuntos-gruñí.

Se me acercó unos palmos más, nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude evitar perderme en esos túneles negros escuchando su voz como un eco.

-Al colegio le interesan sus asuntos Granger, aunque ya sea mayor, déjeme recordarle que el colegio es responsable por su persona y no queremos que nuestra querida Minerva sufra un disgusto porque algo le pasó a su alumna favorita-su postura era amenazante, yo estaba pegada a la pared de piedra y el peligrosamente cerca, tanto que podía sentir su lenta respiración haciendome caer en un abismo pero debía ser valiente y enfrentarle.

-Yo me encuentro bien profesor y si no tiene nada mas que decir me iré a dormir-chillé saliendo de su campo visual.

Pronto sujetó mi brazo con delicadeza y me miró como lo debe hacer una serpiente a su presa.

-No se pase de lista, la bibliotecaria busca a quien se roba libros de la sección prohibida y los deja al otro día en el mismo lugar sin dejar rastro, como si fuera un fantasma o-sonrió tenebrosamente sujetando mi capa-con una capa camuflante, ¿No son muchas las casualidades señorita?-gruñó.

Sujeté mi capa y tiré de ella para poder alejarla de él, quien no puso resistencia, parecía disfrutar encontrándome en problemas.

-No sé de que habla-volví a gruñir desasiéndome de su amarre.

-Yo vi los libros, el día que chocó con la profesora Beaumont y la ayudé a levantarlos, ¿animagos?, ¿Quién quiere convertirse en uno?, es muy peligrosa la transformación Granger-me tembló la barbilla, yo era una animaga, lo había logrado pero era ilegal, esto me traería inconvenientes si alguien más lo sabía y no confiaba en el, me había engañado con Beaumont, me había destrozado el alma al salir con esa atorranta.

Tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos que me afijen, ahora lo importante era escapar del castigo de Snape y asegurarme que no sepa de mi transformación.

-¿Por qué no me preguntó en ese momento profesor?-dije con voz ahogada.

-Pensaba que me lo diría usted, pero no fue así-habló con tono melancólico pero con mirada atormentadora.

-¿Y usted piensa que es alguien digno de confianza señor gran espía?, quizás para muchos si, pero yo no opino lo mismo -solté una risa irónica.

-Tenga respeto niñata, soy su profesor-gruñó acercándose peligrosamente de nuevo.

-Saque todos los puntos que quiera a mi casa, debe ser muy alentador al faltar solo unos días para fin de cursos, pero aún así Slytherin no ganará-fuimos interrumpidos por alguien más mientras yo tomaba mi varita de la chaqueta.

- Hermione, Severus, ¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿Qué le pasó a tu barbilla?-habló Lupin con cierta tranquilidad pero su rostro mostraba frustración.

-No es nada profesor, yo iba a mi sala común cuando-Severus hizo un gesto brusco acercándose a Remus quien le miraba con una cara que no podía descifrar.

- Granger estaba en las afueras del castillo a deshora y yo estaba pensando como podía castigarla-siseó mientras se giraba amenazante hacia mi.

- Pues el que la castigará seré yo, es de mi casa y al estar tan cerca de las vacaciones decidiré pasar por alto esto aunque ya hice la vista gorda de otra cosa que también presencié hace unos meses- guiñó un ojo, recordaba lo que había visto, ese descuido donde nos sorprendió besándonos fuera de la sala de Menesteres, parecía que había sucedido hace siglos, esos recuerdos felices que ahora estaban manchados con la perversidad de la traición a los que me costaba sumergirme sin sentir que todo mi ser se quemaba de la ira.

- Me iré a la torre-susurré alejandome lo mas rápido que podían permitirme los pies, tendría que haber volado hacia la ventana de la habitación y volver a mi forma humana allí, hubiera sido menos arriesgado que entrar por la puerta.

Antes de dejar de escuchar las voces pude oir una pequeña conversación que mantenían los profesores.

-Severus, deberías explicarte con ella, seguro que lo entenderá-decía el licántropo.

- No me quiere escuchar, ella me odia y quiero terminar este tema ahora-la voz melancólica del profesor Snape era aún más clara.

- Si no te quiere escuchar por las buenas deberías…-

Encontré las escaleras mientras me alejaba de Peeves, lo que más deseaba era conciliar el sueño, fue un día terriblemente agotador.

* * *

hola, ¿cómo están?, ¿qué opinan sobre el nuevo y anteúltimo capítulo?.

Trato de ser lo mas fiel a J.K sobre como son los personajes pero nunca supe como hacer a una Hermione enamorada y menos a una despechada, con respecto a los reviews, me sirven mucho para mejorar mi escritura y el avance de la historia, pero siempre traté de hacer una Hermione fuerte, es más, creo que le sienta peor la separación a Sev, aunque les aseguro que ambos sufren muchisimo :( ella está aún más enojada que triste, y en la historia lloró por rabia o frustración y solo tuvo pesar por no volver al laboratorio privado de Snape (santuario personal) pero no lloró por eso.

Las criticas para mi son buenas así que sigan con ellas, me gusta leer sus opiniones.

Gracias por estar siempre ahí y espero esos comentarios!


	25. Capítulo 23: El Pensadero

**Capítulo 23: El Pensadero**

Severus

-Solo quiero pasar un verano tranquilo y descansar un poco, aunque con la edición del libro ya tengo que hacer varias entrevistas, la firma del mismo en Flourish y Bloots y mudarme de casa antes de que comiencen las clases nuevamente -dije frotándome las sienes para luego tomar un sorbo de whisky de fuego.

-Te ayudaré con la mudanza, pero sé que eso no es lo que mas te estresa Severus-habló el licántropo con mirada preocupada.

-Por decima vez Remus, esa historia se acabó, ya no hay vuelta atrás, además el curso entrante será el último para ella en Hogwarts, volveré a calmar mi vida luego de eso-dije de mala gana, ¡ese tema áspero siempre tenía que tocarlo!

-Mañana es la ceremonia de fin de curso, ¿en verdad dejarás que se vaya con una mala impresión de ti?, después de todos estos años donde las personas decían que eras un mortifago o un traidor entre otras cosas cuando no era cierto, ahora que te han reivindicado… ¿vas a dejar que ella piense lo que quiera?-me miró incrédulo, sabía que era mi punto débil.

-No necesito más problemas Remus, en verdad, estoy cansado-susurré.

-Con Dora me pasó algo similar, intentaba huir de ella por cualquier motivo, alegando que era pobre, peligroso o viejo, pero tu no eres nada de eso Severus, yo superé esas adversidades para ser feliz, y aunque sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla la hago feliz, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que la felicidad de quien amas, si alguna vez viste a Hermione feliz por ti debes luchar por volver a que sienta lo mismo-los ojos de Lupin brillaban, como todas las veces que hablaba de la metamorfomaga.

-Cuando te pones así de sentimental me dan ganas de comer huevos de doxy podridos Remus-arrugué mi nariz aunque estaba meditando sobre la conversación.

El aludido no le dio importancia a mi comentario y siguió hablando.

-Ambas son iguales en algo, ¡son testarudas!, y por Merlín, agradezco que Dora fuera así de testaruda para poder convencerme pero en este caso está mal, porque Hermione no quiere escucharte y si no lo hace la perderás para siempre-alegó el castaño.

-Eso ya pasó Remus, yo no la perdí porque realmente nunca la tuve-susurré mirando a diestra y siniestra para ver que nadie estaba escuchando.

- Eres un cabeza dura Severus, vamos al castillo antes de que anochezca-dijo pagando la cuenta para dirigirnos al colegio.

…

Hermione llegaría en unos minutos al aula, se llevaría algunos ingredientes para practicar en el verano, hoy era nuestro último día de clases.

-Granger, siempre puntual, dejé un pergamino con algunos antídotos que podrá hacer en su casa y en cuanto a los ingredientes aún los estoy recogiendo-hablé con una fría cordialidad.

-Profesor, ¿Por qué hay un pensadero sobre la mesa?-sonreí para mis adentros, había caído en la curiosidad.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia Granger, espere aquí unos minutos, buscaré unos cuernos de bicornio-salí del salón con tranquilidad confiando en que meta sus narices donde no debe.

Hermione

Se había marchado, miré la lista de pociones deteniéndome un instante para observar el pensadero del profesor, me asomé a la mesa y vi danzar un recuerdo platinado dentro de la vasija.

Corrí hacia la puerta para vigilar que el hombre de las mazmorras no se encontrara cerca y con velocidad volví curiosa ante el recuerdo que hacía ondas.

Metí mi cabeza dentro y pude ver el despacho del Slytherin.

El joven profesor Snape había entrado rápidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, llevándose la mano a los mismos.

Se sentó algo preocupado y pronto se abrió la puerta otra vez.

-Cierra la puerta Odette-susurró el joven de piel cetrina.

La profesora de transformaciones se acercó con un vaivén de caderas y una sonrisa malévola

-¡Tu, Severus Snape, tu y la niña perfecta, los vi, lo sabía!, siempre escondidos aquí, siempre rechazando mis invitaciones siempre escabulléndote por los pasillos, ¡sabes que está prohibido!-chilló.

-Acúsame con McGonagall, es algo que no me importa mucho, ya tengo trabajo con otras cosas que hago-gruñó el Slytherin.

-Claro señor Orden de Merlín primera clase, señor millones de galeones, señor valiente espía y jodídamente joven por gracia del destino-gritó acercándose a la mesa.

-Mis asuntos no te incumben Beaumont, pero creo que ya has averiguado más de lo que quería que nuestra comunidad sepa-Snape se veía furioso.

-Ahora que lo sepa McGonagall no podrá hacer nada con su consentida Granger, ambos serán expulsados, ¡ambos!, a ella le importa mucho seguir tragando libros detrás de estas paredes pero ya no más, nunca más-rió a carcajadas.

-Podríamos hablar sobre eso-susurró el profesor-¿qué deseas a cambio de tu silencio?-dijo decidido.

-¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad quiero Severus?-se pegó a su cuerpo, quería gritar, no deseaba ver como se besaban a escondidas pero algo llamó mi curiosidad cuando la cara del jefe de Slytherin reflejaba asco y me acerqué para observar como tocaba su varita, ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, la mirada pasional de Beaumont contrastaba al rostro de Snape quien parecía estar a punto de recibir el beso de un dementor.

Sabía que pasaría a continuación, mi yo del pasado entró conmocionada ante tal imagen al grito de "¡profesor!"

-No es lo que piensas yo no…-balbuceó el hombre sin terminar al ver que me había marchado.

-Bien, esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé-susurró la trepadora.

-Antes de que me olvide, dulces sueños maldita zorra-dijo Severus cerca de su cuello-¡Obliviate!

Al instante el príncipe mestizo salió del aula a toda prisa mientras yo volvía a la superficie, el recuerdo había terminado.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia, ¡era una idiota!, ¡no confié en él!, de que servía haber confiado todos estos años de sus buenas intenciones con la Orden y el bien para la comunidad si no podía creer en su fidelidad ante mi.

Gemí al recibir toda esa realidad encima, yo era la única culpable, lo arruiné todo y no creía que pudiera remediarlo.

-Señorita Granger, ¿por qué está husmeando en mis cosas?-sentí un escalofrío, ahora él sabía que yo vi el recuerdo.

-Yo, yo…no sabía, pensé que…-mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, estaba más avergonzada que nunca.

-¿Pensó que yo mentía?, ¿pensó que yo la estaba engañando?, ¿por qué haría eso si de por si lo que teníamos era peligroso?, ¿arriesgarme tanto para estar con usted si de todas formas iba a traicionarla?, no soy tan idiota Granger, y mucho menos un traidor, usted lo sabe muy bien.-sus ojos negros eran inexpresivos.

-Era algo lógico que te fijaras en ella, es hermosa y todo el mundo lo reconoce, yo pensé que tu también podrías hacerlo-hizo una mueca de asco mirándome con enojo.

-Creo señorita que le había dejado en claro mis intenciones, ¡Por Morgana!, si lo hubiera deseado sabe que estaría con ella pero como le dije antes, La profesora Beaumont no tiene nada que me llame la atención-habló como si fuera algo obvio.

Reuní todo mi valor Gryffindor para mirarle a los ojos con sinceridad sabiendo que no eran las mejores palabras pero se adecuaban a las circunstancias.

-Perdóname Severus-retuvo su mirada pero solo vi decepción en ella, algo que me vaciaba el alma pero era justo, era realmente justo.

-Solo quería que supiera que yo no la había engañado-susurró apartando su rostro.

-La espero el próximo año en el mismo lugar-sentenció para marcharse haciendo ondear majestuosamente esa capa negra.

…

En unos minutos la profesora McGonagall anunciaría quien ganó el torneo de las casas algo que Harry, Ginny y Ron esperaban con ansias debido a que este año Ravenclaw se llevó la copa de quidditch.

-Y el ganador es Hufflepuff-gritó la bruja mientras se decoraba por arte de magia el gran comedor con los colores de los tejones.

Mis amigos miraron con incredulidad aunque todos nos paramos a aplaudir a los ganadores, claro, algunos Slytherins orgullosos no lo hicieron y Ginny tiró del brazo de Ron quien se había puesto verde.

No me importaba ningún torneo pues yo lo había perdido todo, en la mesa de profesores se encontraba la persona que mas amaba y que seguramente me detestaba, aún recordaba sus ojos llenos de decepción de aquella misma tarde.

Me retuvo la miraba nuevamente, dando un vuelco a mi corazón, porque aunque ya no era su confidente, aunque ya no visitaba su santuario personal, aunque nunca más iba a besar sus labios ni escuchar mi nombre de ellos yo le amaba, algo tan sublime que no podría negar jamás.

"Hasta el próximo año profesor" pensé alejándome del castillo en el tren escarlata.

* * *

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

**ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES PASO EL LINK PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE  
**

** s/8429349/1/Senorita_Granger_Podria_Besarme**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.  
**

**HASTA AHORA.  
**

**BESOS!  
**


End file.
